


Living with Seekers

by Slaskia



Series: A Single Thread [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Interlude, Job Interview, Kleptomania, Moving, Night Terrors, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repaying Debt, Starting a new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots detailing Nightfire's (Starscream) adventures with Skywarp and Thundercracker after the events of 'A Thread Prepared'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading 'A Thread Prepared' is kind of required for this to understand some of the details that will come up.
> 
> I will try to keep new chaps in roughly chronological order, but we'll see how my muse goes. Don't be surprised if chapters get shifted around....

Nightfire checked the coordinates he was given again, thinking maybe Skywarp made a mistake. No wait…he got this from Thundercracker, so this being a mistake was a _lot_ less likely. 

His winglets twitched with anxiety has he looked around.  He did _not_ feel safe here.  This area was run down, dirty and so far, all the other bots he’d seen did not look friendly.  When Thundercracker told him they lived in the slums…he wasn’t kidding!  He was glad he remembered to use his holoemitter disguise.

He sighed and looked at the building in front of him.  Like the buildings around it, it was in poor condition.  Likely poorly constructed on top of that…considering it looked like it was…leaning. 

“Eith’r figure out wh’re yer goin’ or get lost!”  a gruff voice snarled.  Nightfire jumped a little as he looked at the speaker, a broadly built bot, orange and brown in color.  “I don’t like bots loit’rin’ h’re!” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Nightfire commented.  “I’m looking for the residence of Thundercracker and Skywarp.  Do you know them?” 

“Bah!” the bot scoffed.  “Those two?  Top floor!” 

He looked up at the top of the building, which seemed even less safe than the rest of it.  No bot in their right mind would stay in such a place!  However, considering the debt Skywarp had and the pressure he was under to keep making payments…he and his twin had no choice. 

“Thank you,” he said, looking back at the bot.  “Where is the lift or stairs to get up there?” 

At this the bot laughed.  “You nev’r met them, have ya?” he said.  “Their seek’rs…they don’t _need_ those things to get there.” 

Nightfire’s winglets twitched in agitation.  “Surely they would have some means of entry for those can’t cannot fly.” 

“Generally, seek’rs don’t give a frag if a ground’r like you can reach their place.  Elitist fragg’rs all of them…even those that live in a slumhole like this.” 

“You really don’t know them, then,” Nightfire scowled before keying his comm.  “Warp, you home?” 

//Yep!\\\ Skywarp replied. //You get lost ‘Fire?\\\  

“No, I’m right outside.  However, I was just informed you don’t have a means for me to get up there.” 

//Ooooh…duh…that’s right.  Be right there!\\\ 

“Ya can’t seriously be believin’ those afts will give ya a-AH!”  The bot jumped when Skywarp appeared right next to him. 

“Oh!  I see you met our landlord, Bulltwitch!” the seeker said cheerfully. 

“Pitspawned slagg’r!” Bulltwitch growled.  “Don’t do that!” 

“Oh don’t be such a _tu’aars_ ,” Skywarp quipped as he transformed. “Get on!” 

Bulltwitch was blinking with confusion as Nightfire climbed on.  “Ya called me somehin’…I know it!” 

“For me and ‘Fire to know…and you to be stumped over!” Skywarp laughed as he rose into the sky.  Bulltwitch’s resulting curses grew rapidly fainter the higher they want. 

In no time, Skywarp had reached what passed as the entrance to their residence: a large balcony.  It looked rather rickety, in Nightfire’s option, and was hesitant to step off Skywarp. 

“It’s safe,” Skywarp assured him.  “We land on it all the time.” 

“Probably the most structurally stable spot in this place to be honest,” Thundercracker, whom had stepped out to meet them, added.  He stomped his foot on the floor a few times to prove it. 

Only mildly reassured, Nightfire carefully climbed off Skywarp.  He did not like how the floor creaked as he stepped down.  Really didn’t like it when Skywarp transformed and added his weight to it along with him and Thundercracker.  He wound up half running into the residence proper. 

“I did the same the first few times I came home after we moved here,” Skywarp admitted as he and Thundercracker followed him in.  “You get used to it.”  He spread his arms.  “Welcome home!” 

“Yeah, welcome to our loft.  It’s not much…and falling apart in places, but it’s home,” Thundercracker added, patting him on the shoulder. 

It indeed wasn’t much.  Aside from the balcony, it consisted of one large room that served as both a living area and berthroom, a washroom that barely looked big enough for one and a storage closet.  There wasn’t much in the way of furnishings either, aside from one large berth, an energon dispenser, a datapad case, a viewscreen and few other odds and ends. 

“We figured you’d want more privacy, so we cleared out the storage closet and stuck a berth in there.,” Skywarp told him, opening the closet to show him.  The space was barely bigger than some of the holding cells he had been in. 

“ _We_?’ Thundercracker grumbled.  “ _You_ decided that on your own!  You’re lucky we never really put anything in there….” 

“On come on, TC, you know he’ll need some buffer between him and your snoring!” Skywarp quipped, folding his arms. 

“I don’t snore!”  Thundercracker protested. 

“Gee, you gripe about how sore your chest is every morning!” Skywarp was rolling his optics.  “Why do you think that is? Or how we never seem to keep downstairs neighbors?” 

“One…you have rather _intense_ dreams that keep making you smack me in my sleep,” Thundercracker growled.  “And two…this place is such a slaghole that _no one_ likes staying here and leave at first opportunity!” 

“Oh, that’s what you think it is?” Skywarp sneered. “Me dreaming?  We’ll you’re wrong about that!” 

 _Frag…I really hope this is not an everyday thing._   Nightfire sighed and rubbed his face as the two continued to bicker.  While he doubted they would come to blows, he figured he better stop the argument. 

“Look, guys,” he spoke up. “I appreciate it…I really do, but you don’t have to wind up sharing a berth just to accommodate me.” 

“Oh, we didn’t give up anything,” Skywarp corrected.  “We’ve always shared a berth.” 

“Yeah, we’ve slept together pretty much since we were sparklings,” Thundercracker added with a casual shrug.  “Never grew out of it due to…circumstances.” 

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t surprised.  Given their history, it made sense for them to do so.  “It must have been hard during that period when the Quintesson’s had you separated…,” he commented, figuring that probably only reinforced the need to stay close. 

“Yeah…,” Thundercracker admitted, shifting uncomfortably.  “I didn’t recharge much during that time.” 

“Let’s not talk depressing stuff!”  Skywarp commented, clapping his hands.  “We should do something!” 

“Like what?” Thundercracker sneered.  “Do remember we are supposed to stay low and use disguises when we leave here.  Not to mention a lot of activities require money, which we are constantly short of!” 

“Yet you somehow scraped enough to get this viewscreen…which only plays the news!” Skywarp pointed out. 

“That’s because that is all that is on!  No bot has made anything else for this thing yet.” 

“So why get it!?” 

“Because we needed something to help keep us updated on current events.” He looked at Nightfire.  “Especially now.” 

“Provided what is being reported is accurate,” Nightfire pointed out.  “No idea how much control the Quintessons have over the broadcast.” 

“So, it’s useless!” Skywarp insisted.  “And you get on _me_ about _impulse_ buying, TC!?” 

“Not necessarily,” Nightfire countered as he flipped the viewscreen on.  “If at the very least, it would inform us of what the latest bullscrap they are spreading is and act accordingly.” 

//-was approved by Sentinel Prime and the High Council under the suggestion of our Quintesson benefactors.\\\  a reporter was saying when the viewscreen fully booted up.  //Air Commands goal, we are told, will not only provide a more mobile security force for Cybertron, but to bring discipline and order to those of the seeker caste.\\\ 

//It is unfortunate that those of the seeker caste tend toward elitism and mischief,\\\ Sentinel Prime was stating in an interview.  //It is our hope with Air Command, we can provide them with a proper purpose for society, while also tempering their attitudes toward those without flight capable frames.\\\ 

“By sticking them all in one place?” Skywarp snorted. “Yeah right…if anything this will make them even _more_ elitist.” 

//However, while the Air Command will primarily be for seekers, all those with flight capable frames will be eligible to join.\\\ 

“OK, maybe that will counter it somewhat…,” Skywarp commented. 

“If they can tolerate the worse of us,” Thundercracker muttered.  “I’m especting a high drop out rate…” 

//Sentinel Prime has selected two seekers to head this group.  Stormwise and Zephyr, whom are renowned for assisting security forces and charity work.  Word is that many seekers are already flocking to join them.\\\ 

“Huh…maybe this thing has chance to do as they claim,” Thundercracker commented, rubbing a cheek.  “Especially with those two at the head of it.” 

“You know them?” Nightfire asked. 

“Only by reputation,” Thundercracker replied. 

“They are as humble as you can get for seekers,” Skywarp added. 

“But I’ve heard they are beasts in combat if pressed, especially Zephyr.” 

“So you will join them too?”  Nightfire felt a bit of fear that he may lose these two already. 

“Frag that,” Skywarp laughed.  “Too ‘high class’ for me.” 

“Besides…we can’t help you bring those Quintesson’s down if we are with them,” Thundercracker pointed out.  “Not to mention, since this ‘Air Command’ was suggested by the squids, they probably will have their tentacles all over it.” 

That was a good point and relief flooded his frame.  He wasn’t going to be alone just yet. 

Then a thought occurred to him. 

“The formation of this group will likely aid us in the long run,” he stated. 

“Oh? How so?” Thundercracker asked. 

“Air Command will no doubt be recruiting members from across the planet,” Nightfire explained, folding his arms.  “Including here in Vos.  Datarunners are often seekers, from what I’ve been told.” 

“Wait…wait…I get it!” Skywarp exclaimed, raising his hands.  “There will be a datarunner _shortage_!” 

“And with a shortage of datarunners…there will be plenty of jobs to take on for them,” Thundercracker was pondering.  “Which means an even greater chance of intercepting damning intel on the Quintessons.” 

“Exaclty,” Nightfire beamed. 

“More jobs...means more credits…means…maybe we can move to a nicer place while still keeping my debt in check!” Skywarp was trembling with excitement.  “I’ll be able to do a _ton_ of jobs with my sigma!” 

“Actually, no,” Nightfire told him, hating to dampen is spirits.  “I would _highly_ suggest you avoid using your sigma.” 

“Huh…why?” 

Fortunately, Thundercracker understood what he was saying.  “Because we need to be in disguise while doing these jobs, Warp,” he explained.  “You teleporting…frag…even _cloaking_ while in your ‘Skyquake’ disguise would blow your cover.” 

“You are the only bot known with those abilities, Warp,” Nightfire added.  “Can’t take the chance.” 

“Awww….,” Skywarp whined when it sunk in.  “But that will make everything _slower!_ ” 

“Welcome to my world,” Nightfire and Thundercracker said in unison.  They looked at each other, a bit stunned they both said the same thing.  Then they laughed. 

Skywarp wasn’t amused.  He had folded his arms and was pouting. 

\-- 

They watched more reports on the viewscreen, however none of the other reports were interesting to any of them.  When the reports started being repeated they turned it off.  By then, night had fallen so they decided to turn it early.  After all, they wanted to get to the datarunner HQ first thing to put in their application. 

Unfortunately, Nightfire didn’t get much recharge that night. 

Because Thundercracker really _was_ a snorer…and not a quiet one!


	2. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio apply to become datarunners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after the previous chap.

“You look like scrap, ‘Fire.” Skywarp was saying as Nightfire emerged from his room.  “Didn’t recharge well?” 

Nightfire groggily stared at him, then looked toward Thundercracker before stating with a growl.  “Your snoring kept me up most of the night!” 

Thundercracker blinked at him, his expression one of shock…turning into mortification.  Beside him Skywarp started laughing. 

“Told ya!”  Skywarp cried between laughs.  “I fragging _told_ ya!” 

“Sh-shut up…,” Thundercracker muttered meekly, his cheeks nearly as blue as his wings. 

“I do believe it is a problem that can be fixed,” Nightfire commented as he got a cube from the dispenser. 

“Oh, I’m sure…but that requires seeing a medic…which requires _money_ ,” Thundercracker countered. 

“Please, bro,” Skywarp giggled, his laughter dying down a bit.  “You can go see Airfix: I’m sure he can at least point to what is causing it.” 

“Things like that _usually_ require seeing a specialist,” Thundercracker informed him.  “Again…money!” 

“Still worth a try,” Nightfire pointed out.  “Who knows, could be a simple fix.” 

“Fine…depending on what happens at the datarunner HQ I’ll see if I can see him later today.” 

Nightfire certainly hoped so.  He wasn’t sure he could go another night without a full recharge. 

\-- 

_Later_  

The HQ for the local datarunner group was appropriately near the middle of the city, close to many important government buildings.  Compared to the other buildings, the place looked almost dead. 

“Either Air Command snapped up most of their runners or they didn’t have many to begin with,” Thundercracker commented.  “If the latter…I worry how busy this place really is….” 

“We won’t find out either way standing out here,” Nightfire pointed out quietly as they entered the place. 

Any possibility of this datarunner center not being not a busy one was thrown out the window almost instantly.  A slender white and grey grounder bot was firing off stop locations to two others.  One was an orange and black bike frame, the other a green and white non-seeker flier. 

“Boss, there’s no way we can make all these today,” the bike was saying.  He looked exhausted.  Frag, they all did. 

“Focus on the time sensitive and high priority ones first,” the head bot replied.  “Do the best you can for the rest.” 

“Boss, visitors,” the flier announced, pointing at them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sirs,” the head bot said, turning toward them.  “We don’t accept walk in requests at this time.” 

“We are not here to use your services,” Nightfire countered with a slight bow.  “We are seeking employment.” 

The bot looked like he didn’t believe his audios.  “Even the seekers?”  They nodded.  “Oh, thank Primus!  I lost all my seekers to that blasted new Air Command.  Slaggers just up and quit the day that announcement was made!” 

“I guess this means we are automatically hired?” Skywarp asked. 

“I will still have to have you fill out applications.  Formalities and all,” the bot said before turning back to the other two.  “You have your orders.  Get going.  I’ll let you know if these three will be able to take some of the pressure off you today.” 

“I fragging hope so,” the bike sighed.  “I could use a break. 

“Bah…means less overtime,” the flier whined as they both left the building. 

The lead bot was shaking his head.  “I’m Posthaste,” he introduced himself as he went to a desk.  “Those two were Landcycle and Rotorstreak, my two longest serving employees.” 

“And the only ones at the moment,” Skywarp muttered. Thundercracker smacked him on the back of the head. 

“I’m Skyfire,” Nightfire said, putting a hand on his chest. “These two are Skyquake and Dreadwing.”  He pointed at the twins, whom nodded in turn. 

“Do you have aliases, or are you currently using one?”  Posthaste asked as he dug around in the desk. 

All three of them took a half step back at that.  They weren’t expecting that kind of question. 

“Is one required?” Nightfire asked, his tone a bit guarded. 

“Legally? No,” Posthaste replied as he brought out three datapads.  “For safety reasons?  Highly recommended.” 

They looked at each other before looking back at him.  “I didn’t realize this kind of job was potentially dangerous…,” Thundercracker commented. 

“Didn’t used to be,” Posthaste sighed.  “Last vorn or so the anti-Quintesson sentiment has grown.  Had bots of that mentality find out the names of my runners and attack them…hoping to get something juicy to use against our benefactors.” 

_Oh, if only you knew._   Still, Nightfire felt a _little_ bad that they were going to be doing just what he was trying to prevent, only covertly.  Bot was only doing his job, after all. 

“So, are you using aliases or not?” 

The twins behind him shifted nervously, uncertain how to reply.  Nightfire himself wasn’t sure, but he knew if they delayed answering much longer Posthaste would get suspicious. 

“We are, actually,” he replied.  “For safety reasons, though different from your own.” 

“Witness protection program?”  Posthaste asked, a brow raised. 

“Something like that.” 

“In that event, I’ll require you to reveal your real names,” Posthaste said seriously.  “However, be assured that information will be kept confidential. It’s simply to confirm you exist in the records so I can legally employ you.”  He tapped the desk, indicating the datapads.  “If you would please fill those out.” 

Legal employment…the very reason he had to go to the Hall of Records to begin with.  He mentally laughed, since ‘Nightfire was, itself, an alias.  No one knew his real name.  Not even Yarzon. 

Nightfire picked up one of the datapads, the twins doing the same, and started reading.  He was immediately confused.  Many of the glyphs on the document were either ones he had never seen before, or arranged in such a way that it was processor boggling on the intended meaning. 

“I…don’t understand this,” Nightfire muttered.  “Is this even written in Cybertronian?” 

“It is, assure you,” Posthaste sighed.  “You’re not the first to ask.” 

“It’s a very high-class form of writing,” Thundercracker explained with a moan.  “Many jokingly call it ‘legalese’.” 

“Unfortunately, it is required for official documents.” 

“A bunch of scrap if you ask me,” Thundercracker growled.  “They need to have this in simple terms so _everyone_ can understand it without requiring a translator.” 

“Oh believe me…I agree,” Posthaste grumbled. 

“Um…bro…I’m completely lost…,” Skywarp whined, his wings down and twitching in distress.  “I..I don’t understand this.” 

“Don’t worry, Sky, I’ll help you with it.  I understand most of it,” Thundercracker sighed.  “’Fire, what about you?” 

“I’ll probably be able to decode it eventually,” Nightfire replied with a sigh.  “But we don’t have the time to waste on that.” 

_I’ll have to ask Airfix if there’s an upgrade to the language program._  

With Thundercracker’s help, they were able to complete the applications in about a breem.  Then came the tense wait for Posthaste to confirm their real identities.  Nightfire didn’t foresee any trouble with himself, but the twins…. 

“Hmm…none of your color schemes match the public record,” Posthaste commented.  “I’m assuming that’s part of the protection program.” 

“That would be correct,” Nightfire confirmed, a little surprised there was no comment about the twin’s crimes. 

“Can one of you really teleport?” 

Of course, _that_ would be in the public records.” 

“Indeed, however it is not allowed to be used while disguised.  Would below our cover.” 

“Disguise?” 

Oops. 

“Well, scrap…may as well show him,” Thundercracker sighed, starting to reach for his holoemitter.  Nightfire stopped him. 

“I’ll do it, make sure you two block the view from the door,” he told him.  After all, he didn’t have a public reputation, while the twins certainly did. 

“What about cameras in here?” Skywarp pointed out, looking around. 

“Only cameras in this place are in the datatransfer room and warehouse,” Posthaste explained.  “Security and confidentially reasons.” 

Nightfire nodded, took a deep intake and deactivated the holoemitter, revealing his true colors. 

“Some kind of chameleon device?” Posthaste asked, now standing with both hands on the desk, looking in awe.  “Any way I could get some of those?  They would help protect all of my runners….” 

“Unfortunately, these are experimental,” Thundercracker replied.  “Very limited supply.  We were lucky to be able to get them ourselves.” 

It was a true enough statement.  Yarzon made these things for them and he had no idea if they were common among the Quintessons in general.  

“Well, slag.  If they ever become available, I’m definitely going to try to get my hands on some.” 

“We’ll let you know if we hear anything,” Nightfire told him, though he privately doubted they’ll ever become available in any public manner.  “Any other concerns you have about us?” 

“None at the moment,“ Posthaste replied.  “If you would follow me, I’ll take you to the testing room.” 

“Tests? We have to take tests?”  Skywarp moaned.  “I hate tests….” 

Nightfire felt apprehensive himself, his winglets twitching as his anxiety started to build.  “What kind of tests do we need to take?” he asked as they followed him. 

“Nothing too strenuous, I assure you,” Posthaste replied.  “Just need to check to see if you have the latest nav system software, acceptable spare datacore space and gauge your subspace allotment.” 

“Ah, well the nav and subspace ones I’ll ace for sure!”  Skywarp beamed. 

“You’ll ace the datacore one as well, bro,” Thundercracker commented with a grin.  “After all…it’s empty.” 

“Not funny!” 

“I can understand the check on the nav systems and datacore,” Thundercracker commented, ignoring the glare his brother was giving him.  “But why our subspace?” 

“You won’t be transporting just datapackets,” Posthaste explained as they entered a large room.  “But physical parcels.  Subspace is currently the most secure and safest means of transporting such items, provided the bot has the subspace allotment to carry it.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” 

Nightfire nodded in agreement as he looked around the new room. 

It was of decent size, capable of holding fifteen average sized bots comfortably.  On one side there was few piles of crates of various sizes.  Next to those was a large floor scale.  On the other side was row of consoles, each with a jack hanging down from it. 

_Oh scrap._   Which port was he going to need to use for this? Logically it would be the datacore port, but that was right next to… 

He froze.  Just _thinking_ about gave him a near anxiety attack.  Nightfire took several deep intakes to calm himself. 

“’Fire? You OK?” Skywarp asked.  Nightfire felt him put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I-I will be, just…had a moment,” he replied. 

“Something I should know?”  Posthaste asked, his head tilted curiously. 

“I…I had bad experiences with my head sensor net port,” Nightfire explained.  “So I…get anxious when someone is poking around even _close_ to it.” 

“So you can’t use your datacore port at all without having an episode?”  Posthaste queried, his tone one of concern.  “Use of that port is required for this job.” 

“If I am allowed to plug in the jack myself, I’m fine,” Nightfire assured him.  “Other bots trying…resulted in broken machinery….”  He cringed at the memory of what happened at Ratchet’s clinic. 

“In that case, I don’t foresee an issue.  Runners plug themselves in to download the datapackets they need to deliver.” 

That was a relief. 

They each plugged into one of the consoles to do the nav system and datacore tests.  Easy enough:  just hit the start button and it ran itself.  Nightfire had no issues passing either. 

Thundercracker’s nav system was a bit out of date, but that easily resolved: the console provided the latest.  In only a couple of kliks, his nav system was up-to-date. 

Skywarp, while his nav system passed, his datacore did not, surprisingly enough.  Or perhaps not so surprising.  Most of the space was taken up by Skywarp’s rather advanced nav system: he explained it was a ‘self-updating’ one.  He did mention with a bit of reluctance that he got it from the Quintessons to help him with his teleporting. 

Unfortunately, it meant Skywarp won’t be doing any datapacket delivering, unless he got a datacore upgrade.  They’ll have to ask Airfix or Yarzon for one if possible. 

Now it came time for the subspace test.  They were first asked to empty their subspace so the test would be as accurate as possible.  He and Thundercracker only had a few items, which were reasonable.  Skywarp on the other hand… 

“Primus, Sky…,” Thundercracker groaned as he saw the significant pile of items at the seeker’s feet.  It was a rather random assortment:  from empty energon cubes, datapads, decorative items, tools and other knick knacks.  “What did you do?  Bring the whole loft?” 

“Please, bro!” Skywarp scoffed.  “I can’t fit a _berth_ in my subspace.” 

_I just hope none of those things were recently stolen…_ Nightfire supposed such a lifestyle would be hard to break.  Especially for someone who had the perfect abilities to pull it off. 

“I almost want to say you won’t need to do the test,” Posthaste was muttering, staring at the pile.  “But I’d rather get an accurate estimate.  Since I don’t want this pile of…stuff to linger on my floor, I’ll have you go first.  First, weigh yourself on the scale please.” 

“Don’t call me fat now!” Skywarp warned as he did so, Thundercracker and Nightfire rolling their optics. 

Posthaste wrote down the seeker’s weight, then directed him to stuff as many of the crates into his subspace as he could, starting with the largest and working his way down the sizes.  When he was finished, he was directed to then take all the crates out, but them on the scale.  Once that was done, Posthaste wrote that number down as well and appeared to do some calculations. 

“Forty-five percent,” he announced. 

“Uh…is that good or bad?” Skywarp asked as he stuffed his belongings back into his subspace. 

“Good. One of the highest I’ve seen,” Posthaste replied.  “Many bots are not above forty.” 

“What exactly does that percentage mean?” Nightfire asked. 

“Basically, it’s how much of your own weight you can carry in your subspace,” Posthaste explained.  “That’s what we’ve been able to work out at least, since the discovery of it soon after our benefactors gifted us the T-Cog.” 

Nightfire had to suppress a gag as he replied.  “Ah, that makes sense.” 

It was Thundercracker’s turn.  He ended up having a mere forty percent after he was finished.  When Skywarp started bragging about his low ‘score’, he smacked his twin in the head. 

Then it was Nightfire’s turn.  When he was done, Posthaste seemed to take a _long_ time with his calculations.  His optics were widening in shock more and more as time went on. 

“What’s wrong?  That bad?” Nightfire finally asked. 

“I didn’t know this was even possible!”  Posthaste explained.  “Fifty percent!” 

“Whhaaaa!?”  Skywarp cried.  “He beats me!?” 

“Apparently,” Nightfire commented, not sure how to react to this news.  “However, I do transform into a rather small vehicle for my size.  Could that affect things?” 

“I’ve had runners fill up to compacity before and it didn’t hinder their ability to transform,” Posthaste replied.  “So I doubt it.”

“Any way to get a subspace upgrade?” Skywarp muttered. 

“Seriously, bro?” Thundercracker groaned, rubbing his face.  “You have a high compacity as is!” 

“If there was a way, it hasn’t been discovered yet,” Posthaste replied. 

“Slag,” Skywarp sighed. 

There was one last test they needed to do:  a speed test.  They had to travel along a predetermined course as fast, and safely, as possible to ensure their alt-modes met the minimum requirements.  It was also a test to see if they knew how to use their nav system properly.  This test also determined if they were suitable for time critical deliveries.  

The seekers only had to do it as a formality, as they were all naturally fast enough to meet this qualification.  It was required for Nightfire, however, since grounder alt-mode speed varied widely between bots. 

To prevent cheating, the course had checkpoints they had to trigger on the way.  They were triggered by devices they had to wear during the run.  This frustrated Skywarp, as it meant he couldn’t teleport…not that they would have let him anyway.  He still tried to make it a race with this twin, much to Thundercracker’s annoyance. 

“I’ll have to ask you to run it again,” Posthaste commented when Nightfire came back in after finishing his run.  “You missed a checkpoint.” 

“I did?”  Nightfire asked.  He raised a brow in confusion when he was shown which one.  “I hit that one, I’m sure of it.” 

“Some of them can be picky.  Try again.” 

Nightfire sighed and did so.  However, he got the same result.  “There must be something wrong with it.  There’s no way I missed it that time.” 

“Hmm…may be malfunctioning then.  I’ll go check it,” Posthaste signed before leaving the building to do just that. 

“Pfft…I could have checked it for him,” Skywarp grumbled impatiently.  “Would have been faster…” 

“You wouldn’t have known what to look for,” Thundercracker chided him. 

“How do you know, eh?” 

“Those things are likely disguised to prevent tampering by idiots like you,” Thundercracker pointed out. 

“Oh…good point.” 

That shut Skywarp up.  For now. 

While they waited, Nightfire decided to comment on an observation he made earlier.  “He didn’t seem to be bothered by your…history.  I would have thought known thieves would have been booted out without a second thought.” 

Thundercracker was chuckling.  “That knowledge only gets put into public record if your _caught_ ,” he explained.  “I spent a lot of time researching the laws and such whenever I had a chance.  It’s why I can mostly understand that scrap on the application.  Found out that the Hall of Records only wants facts…not things based on accusations and suspicion.  Without being arrested and convicted, anything we did may as well be hearsay in their optics.  That’s…on the Cybertronian side anyway.  Squid side…whole other matter.” 

“Yeah…I’ve heard,” Nightfire muttered.  A circus court where someone can bring anyone in for trail for anything, despite having no evidence for it.  He wondered how many innocent lives were lost in it.  “In that case, it’s a good thing I got you two out of that life style.  It would have been only a matter of time….” 

“That is true,” Thundercracker sighed. 

That line of conversation over, they stood idle in the office as they waited.  It wasn’t long before Nightfire discovered what they had meant when they said Skywarp had a short attention span. 

If he wasn’t trying to make a joke, or have senseless conversation, the seeker was constantly bouncing around, shifting, fiddling, and so on.  It was very quickly getting on Nightfire’s nerves.  Eventually it got to the point that he shoved the puzzle box he had into his hands.  He had to give him a quick lesson on how it worked and a very, stern and clear warning to _not_ break it. 

It kept Skywarp occupied until Posthaste returned, almost a half breem after he left. 

“Fragging scraplets,” the bot grumbled as he came in.  “They ate through part of the sensor, I’ll have to have it repaired.” 

“Guess that means I won’t be eligible to work until that’s done?” Nightfire asked as he took the puzzle box back from Skywarp: surprisingly, he solved more steps than he expected him to.  

“Considering the circumstances and the fastest time of completion, I can…work around that,” Posthaste replied as he returned to his desk.  “I will ask you to run it again once it is repaired, however.” 

“Understandable.  Anything else we need to do?” 

“Just sign these forms.” 

“Oh no…not more ‘legalese!’” Skywarp whined when he looked it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it a read through to ensure we are not about to sign away our sparks to a mad scientist or something,” Thundercracker assured him as he started reading.  Posthaste chuckled at that. 

Thundercracker didn’t find anything suspicious, so they all signed their respective forms.  Unfortunately, by then, it was too late for them to reasonably start work, but they were told to come in first thing the following morning for orientation. 

After bidding their new boss farewell, they stopped by the hospital Airfix worked at.  Unfortunately, Airfix wouldn’t be able to see Thundercracker until tomorrow evening at the earliest. 

That meant another long night of being kept up by Thundercracker’s snoring….


	3. Easier Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfire and Skywarp try to figure out a way for Nightfire to get to and from the loft on his own.

Orientation was long, but interesting.  Nightfire learned a bit on the logistics side of things.  The twins, however, struggled through it.  Thundercracker because he apparently knew all this before due to his own research, so sat through it with a bored expression on his face.  Skywarp….once again he proved to have a short attention span.  The teleporter kept dozing off:  Nightfire and Thundercracker took turns waking him up. 

After that, Posthaste showed them where the packages, both digital and physical, were picked up.  There were…a lot…pending.  Nightfire wondered how they were going to tell which ones were from the Quintessons.  It would turn out, the Quintessons largely only requested digital package transfers and said packages were heavily encrypted, making them easy tell apart. 

However, as much as they wanted to, they didn’t dare try to make copies of such packages.  Not yet…not when they were on probation and their activities closely monitored.  While it would delay any intel gathering, Nightfire did recognize that it would give them time to work out how to gather said information without raising any alarms from their new boss…or clients.  He as certain Yarzon would figure something out once they give him the details on how this business worked. 

For now, there was another problem he needed to solve. 

Posthaste told them that once they got caught up a bit, they would be given different shifts.  That meant there was a good chance he won’t always have a ‘seeker transport’ available to get to and from the loft.  A potentially bad thing, considering the neighborhood they lived in and the fact he can’t risk being late for work. 

So, after their first work day, he and Skywarp started to think of solutions.  Well, _he_ was doing more of the thinking, considering.  Thundercracker would have been the better option to help him, but he was visiting Airfix to see about his snoring problem. 

“We could build a bridge, maybe?” Skywarp suggested, looking out the balcony. 

“I don’t think the owner of the other building or Bulltwitch would like that,” Nightfire informed him.  “Not to mention the security issue of having anyone being able to access this place.” 

“Well, considering the door here doesn’t lock, most bots that have the ability to fly would be able get in here anyway,” Skywarp pointed out.  “Or those that are really good jumpers….” 

Well… _that_ made him feel a lot safer.  Yet, the last bit about jumping…. 

Nightfire studied the neighboring building carefully.  The roof of it was at roughly the same level as the balcony and the distance didn’t seem too bad.  “Warp, does that building have a means to access the roof?” 

“Not sure, I’ll check real quick.”  Without another word, the seeker leapt off the balcony and transformed.  Nightfire watched as he circled the building a few times.  Then he lost sight of him.  Did he cloak or go inside?  Maybe both?  It was several kliks before Skywarp reappeared with a soft ‘pop’ beside him, startling him. 

“You could have commed me,” Nightfire muttered as he tried to get his spark back in it’s chamber where it was supposed to be. 

“Sorry, didn’t want to risk anyone hearing me,” Skywarp replied with a shrug.  “Even though the place is clearly abandoned.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, TC and I suspected as much for a while now, as we hadn’t seen anyone going in or out for a while.” 

“So, no one ‘should’ complain if I use it as a means to access the loft.” 

“Exactly…however…using it may be still risky.” 

He didn’t like the sound of that.  “Why?” 

“Well, first off…while there is a fire escape on the far side of the building, it ends only half way down the building.” 

“Which means I would have to get to it from inside,” Nightfire concluded 

Skywarp nodded his head.  “The place is a mess inside, falling apart and such.  Don’t know for certain how stable the whole place is.  The areas I explored in ‘seemed’ stable enough.  Oh…and I saw signs of scraplet activity.  Don’t know if there’s a nest in there or not.  I really didn’t want to check, as those fraggers can see me even if I’m cloaked.” 

That was a surprise to him.  “How?” 

“Uh…TC can explain it better than me.  They don’t ‘see’ the same way we do, basically…in a way that my cloaking device doesn’t cover.  Visual…thermal…I can hide from those.  The ‘metal sight’ they have?  Nope.” 

“But our whole world is metal.” 

“They see the different qualities of the metal,” Skywarp explained.  “We would be at the top of the ‘yum yum’ list.” 

Nightfire couldn’t help the shudder that passed through his body.  “So…if I go in there, what do I need to look out for when it comes to them?” 

“Long ‘chewed out’ gouges in metal, holes through it at least about this big.”  He formed his hands into the rough size.  If you see a mound that looks like a big grey sponge with blue biolights all over it?  Stay away…that’s a nest.  Disturb it…and you better be able to run very fast…as those things swarm…and can fly.  Oh…and if you hear a high-pitched drilling noise?  They are about to attack something…pray it isn’t you.” 

That did not make him feel very good about this idea.  “OK…what do these things look like?” In his processor he was imagining the most hideous looking thing possible. 

“Basically a ball about the size I showed you,” Skywarp explained.  “With small legs, two big blue optics.  When they are in passive mode at least.  When on the attack…they open this huge mouth full of very sharp teeth and fly right at you.” 

Another shudder passed through his frame.  “Maybe it would be safer if you taught me how to teleport…,” Nightfire muttered. 

Skywarp laughed.  “I know!  Would be so much easier, unfortunately it’s not something that can be just ‘given’ to anyone.” 

“A pity….”  Nightfire sighed deeply.  Unfortunately, this seemed to be his best option on getting to and from the loft on his own.  “If you could help me…I’d like to do some test runs.” 

“Of course ‘Fire.” 

“First…can you hover between the two buildings?  I’m going to attempt to jump to the other building and I’d rather have a ‘safety net’, if you get my meaning.” 

“No prob!”  Skywarp took to the sky once more, placing himself a few feet below the edge of the balcony. 

Nightfire took a moment to collect himself and calculate the speed he may need.  That safety railing was going to be the biggest problem: while it wasn’t very tall, it may certainly trip him up if he doesn’t time things right.  When he felt he had worked it out in his head, he went back into the loft proper to give himself the running room he needed. 

After a deep intake, he sprinted toward the balcony.  At what he felt was the right moment, he jumped.  However, one of his feet caught on the railing, which caused him to start tumbling down toward the ground.  Fortunately, Skywarp was still there to catch him.  He landed on his back, thankfully on the center of the seeker’s fuselage. 

“You OK?”  the seeker asked. 

“I’m fine…” Nightfire muttered.  “I think that railing is going to be a problem.” 

“Probably just need to get the timing right,” Skywarp commented as he rose up so Nightfire can climb back onto the balcony.  “Gonna try again?” 

“Of course,” Nightfire replied.  “I’m not going to give up that easily.” 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much luck on subsequent attempts.  Either he jumped too soon and didn’t make it across, or too late and the railing caught him.  It wasn’t long before they were both a bit bruised up from the attempt and Nightfire decided to call off any further attempts. 

“There’s got to be an easier way…,” Nightfire sighed as he helped Skywarp buff out the dents and scratches he put on him. 

“We’ll think of something…or better yet…ask TC,” Skywarp commented, nodding toward the balcony. 

Thundercracker had just arrived home and from the look on his face, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what they had been up to.  “Ask me what?” he asked.  After Nightfire explained what they were trying to do, he sighed.  “Easy…use a ramp.” 

Nightfire blinked, then smacked himself in face.  “I feel like an idiot….”  How could he _not_ think of that!? 

“Don’t worry, ‘Fire…I’m an idiot right with ya!” Skywarp beamed. 

“That is _not_ comforting!” 

Skywarp just giggled before asking Thundercracker.  “So, how’d your doctor visit go?” 

At this the other seeker groaned.  “Airfix had to put an endoscope down my intake, not very pleasant.  Nearly gagged a few times.  He found a number of imperfections in my main intake, minor obstructions and such.  It will require surgery to fix.” 

“Oh…bummer.  We don’t have the creds for that….” 

“So…we will have to endure your snoring for the unforeseeable future,” Nightfire groaned, not sure if he could handle another near rechargeless night. 

“Airfix provided a temporary solution for that.”  Thundercracker pulled out a couple of bags out of his subspace and tossed them to them.  “Audio dampeners.  Should block the worse of it.” 

“Oh…cool!”  Skywarp opened his bag, then frowned at what it looked like.  “Ew!  Orange!?” 

“Mines blue,” Nightfire commented, pulling them out of the bag fully. 

“Can we switch…blue would match my color scheme better.” 

“No.”  Nightfire then put his on. 

They worked really well.  He could barely hear Skywarp begging and pleading for him to switch dampeners….


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp's sleep is disturbed by something 'other' than Thundercracker's snoring....

Despite the horrible color, this audio dampener really worked!  Even though he was sleeping right next to Thundercracker, the only sound of snoring that go through was low enough Skywarp could easily ignore it.  The last few nights he had the best recharge he’s had in vorns! 

Only way for it to get even better was for Thundercracker to have that surgery done, but that will be awhile due to lack of funds.  He could live with this for the time being.  Plus, he was sure his twin appreciated not having a sore chest from him smacking it repeatedly every night. 

Then, one night, a different sound hit his audios.  Muffled by the dampeners, but it sounded like a shriek?  A cry of fear?  Oh well, probably nothing…. 

Then his brother was shaking him. 

“What is it?” Skywarp muttered, pulling the dampeners off. 

Thundercracker said nothing.  He was just staring in the direction of Nightfire’s room.  Then he heard whimpering and sobbing coming from that room. 

“I think he may have had a nightmare,” Thundercracker finally commented. 

Skywarp wasn’t surprised, considering what he told them of his past.  How often did this happen he wondered.  Quietly, Skywarp got up and started walking over to Nightfire’s room. 

“What are you doing?” Thundercracker asked.  “Just leave him be.” 

“You didn’t leave me be when I had night terrors, TC,” Skywarp pointed out. 

“That was when we were _sparklings_ , Warp,” Thundercracker sighed.  “He’s a grown bot.” 

“Yeah, but we are also his hosts.  Ain’t it a hosty thing to do to ensure everything is OK?” 

He heard Thundercracker emit a loud groan, along with a faint ‘fine’. 

Skywarp sighed himself as he carefully opened the door.  “Nightfire?” he called softly. 

He was a little surprised when he didn’t see the bot on the berth:  the only thing on it was his audio dampeners.   Skywarp didn’t see the bot in the room in general for that matter. 

 _What the…_   Neither he or Thundercracker saw the door open beforehand, so he had to be in here somewhere. 

Then he heard a soft whimper from under the berth. 

Duh. Didn’t think to look there. 

Skywarp got on his hands and knees and looked.  Sure enough, Nightfire was under there, curled into a ball.  Those pale blue optics staring at him with fear.  

“Hey…’Fire…you alright?” Skywarp asked, reaching toward him. 

Nightfire cringed away from him, his optics widening. 

“Nu hia’s….” the grounder whimpered. 

Great.  He was speaking in Quintesson…and he was only taught the curses and insults. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Skywarp queried. 

“Pftaata nu hia’s!”  Nightfire’s tone sounded pleading. 

“I don’t understand you, ‘Fire….” 

“Laa’a na aftuna!”  Nightfire sounded terrified.  He had scooted as far away from him as he could.  Skywarp was very confused by this. 

“I think he’s stuck in a flashback,” Thundercracker’s voice commented from behind him.  Skywarp jumped at his voice, nearly bagging his head on the edge of the berth. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking up at his brother. 

Thundercracker breathed out a long sigh.  “What I mean, is that right now can only see something from his past.  Like being a cell with Quintessons just outside.” 

“Oh….”  Skywarp looked back at Nightfire.  “How do we snap him out of it?” 

“I don’t know…I guess just leave him alone and hope he snaps out of it on his own.” 

Skywarp didn’t like the sound of that:  it make take him awhile to snap out of it.  What if he’s still not back to ‘normal’ by morning?  Would Posthaste be understanding of his situation?  They couldn’t take the risk.  What to do though? 

He remembered something he used to do as a sparkling when he and Thundercracker were afraid.  Maybe that would help?  It would require getting Nightfire out from under the berth. 

No problem.  All he had to do was flip it over. 

Once he did that, however, Nightfire’s demeanor went from ‘frightened’ to ‘threatening’.  His winglets flared out as he moved to a crouched position.  The grounder’s optics were narrowed and his jaw clenched, teeth bared. 

“Gu aghax,” Nightfire was growling. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Nighfire,” Skywarp told him, as calmly and softly as he could.  “I want to help you.”  He started to reach toward him.  Nightfire’s growls got louder, his mouth starting to open like he was going to try to bite.  Skywarp pulled his hand back. 

“Probably should just leave him–“ Thundercracker’s comment was cut short when Skywarp sent a strong ‘back off’ feeling through their bond.  “O-K….” 

With a sigh, Skywarp focused all his attention on Nightfire.  He had to make himself look less threatening somehow.  If Nightfire thought he was back in a squid lab…he probably saw him as a Quintesson.  So…make himself look as little like a Quintesson as possible?  A bit difficult, considering Cyberontians look nothing like Quintessons to begin with.  Unless…. 

He looked back at his wings…perhaps his wings were being mistaken for tentacles?  So he flattened them against his back the best he could.  The effect was noticeable on Nightfire:  his aggressive posture relaxed slightly, but he was still very wary. 

“Easy now…,” Skywarp consoled.  “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Nu hia’s?”  Nightfire’s tone was apprehensive, but questioning.  He still didn’t understand what he said. 

“I’m a friend,” he told him softly. “A good friend that won’t hurt you.”  Skywarp started reaching for him again. 

Nightfire whimpered and cringed away from his hand. 

“It’s OK…You’re safe here.”  

Finally, Skywarp was able to touch him.  He gently rubbed his shoulder and the physical contact seemed to trigger something in the grounder.  Something good. 

“Sky…warp?”  Nightfire muttered, sounding uncertain. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Skywarp confirmed, smiling. 

The grounder emitted a soft whine and next thing Skywarp knew, Nightfire was in his lap, clinging to him like a sparkly.  Awkward, but it was where he needed him to be.  Without further hesitation, he started purring his engine, the soft sound and gentle vibrations easily penetrating the grounder’s frame. 

“You’re OK, now, ‘Fire,” Skywarp soothed, rubbing his back, feeling him started to relax already.  “I got ya….” 

He was only vaguely aware of Thundercracker’s shocked expression as Nightfire quickly slipped back into recharge.  Not wanting to disturb him, Skywarp just let himself fall into recharge where he sat.  

No matter how loud Thundercracker snored, either stirred until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywarps engine sounds like a cat purr, just FYI.
> 
> \--  
> Quintesson Translations:
> 
> No hurt  
> Please no hurt  
> Leave me alone  
> Go away  
> No hurt


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker reflects on recent events, then finds out something maybe very, very wrong....

Thundercracker leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the solitude and quiet.  Nightfire had an important appointment with Airfix; something about getting a processor upgrade.  The seeker had no doubt this upgrade was a replacement for the one the grounder gave to Skywarp to save his life.  While he was grateful the grounder was willing to make such a sacrifice, Thundercracker did question why such a small frame needed that powerful of a processor.  It was probably something Yarzon had planned for him. 

He sighed, mulling over the events of the last nearly three joors.  Especially that one cycle or so.  The seeker still had some trouble wrapping his processor around that day!  Getting caught by the Crime Suppression Squad…breaking out of the lab…finding out he had a control device in him!  Frag.  He didn’t like Quintessons before…but after all that, he _really_ didn’t like them.

OK, Yarzon seemed alright so far. He did get that crap out of both him and Skywarp.  Still didn’t quite trust him, but Skywarp was right about one thing.  If Nightfire, after all he had been through, trusted this squid, he was likely really a good one. 

Thundercracker frowned, recalling what they had learned about the bike.  That he had been created by the Quintessons themselves.  What a blow to the bot.  It was rather surprising to him that Nightfire didn’t offline himself after learning that, guess his hatred for the squids was that strong.  The question, though, is that if they successfully get rid of the squids, what will Nightfire do? 

He remembered the moment when he finally realized the bike wasn’t so different from them.  That horrible moment when the Wreckers started making horrible comments about such a bot possibly existing…not realizing one was right before them.  The pain he saw in Nightfire’s optics…reminded him of his own when he and Skywarp experienced their own discrimination.  In a way it helped to know they weren’t alone, yet…it sad as well. 

It was why they decided to let Nightfire stay with them after Yarzon’s lab was potentially compromised.  The grounder needed bots he could trust and relate with.  It was a bit of an adjustment having a non-flyer in their loft, but at least he was capable of far more intelligent conversations than his twin. 

Skywarp…he loved him, but he could be such a- 

Thundercracker bolted up right when he was hit with a strong wave of _panic_ from this twin bond. 

_Primus…did he forget his passcode again?_   Skywarp was currently at the payment center, making a payment to the debt.  Sometimes the idiot forgot this login information for it and ended up either calling him or teleporting back to the loft to get the information card.  Really, he needed to remember to keep that thing in his subspace! 

After a moment, it dawned on him that this seemed odd in general.  They still had a joor until the due date, so there was no reason for Skywarp to outright panic over forgotten payment information.  That and Skywarp hadn’t commed or shown back up here.  No…something else is going on. 

Now getting worried, he commed him.  “Warp, what’s going on?” 

No response. 

Getting a sinking feeling in his tank, he called again as he rose to his feet.  “Warp!  Answer me!” 

Still nothing. 

Panic was starting to set in.  What if killing Yug-co triggered this?  That they have been waiting for him to make another payment before reclaiming him?  His frame started to tremble with anxiety.  If so, they could be showing up at here at any moment: a lack of grounder access to this place would not stop smart creatures like the Quintessons. 

He was just about to comm Yarzon to warn him of the likelihood when he heard the familiar soft ‘pop’ of Skywarp appearing in the room. Relief flooded his frame as he rushed over and hugged him. 

“Dammit, Warp!” he chided.  “Don’t scare me like that!”  Whatever happened, it did freak his twin out: he could feel how badly Skywarp was trembling. 

“It’s gone…,” Skywarp muttered, his voice quivering. 

“What?”  Thundercracker pulled back and looked at him in the optics.  His twin’s optics were wide in fear.  “What is gone?” 

“The debt!” Skywarp replied.  

If the debt was from anyone other than the Quintessons, this could have been a cause for celebration.  Thundercracker felt his wings drop as the possible implications sunk in.  “How?” 

“I don’t know!” Skywarp wailed.  “The squid at the counter said there was no debt under my name!” 

“And you are sure you gave them the _right_ name?”  It would be like him to accidently give them his current alias. 

“Yes!  Had them check three times!” 

Thundercracker seriously doubted the Quintessons would ‘forgive’ a debt like that out of the kindness of their sparks.  No, this had to be related to the death of Yug-co, which meant his earlier fears of them being ‘reclaimed’ still had merit.  The only thing keeping him from being absolutely certain on that was the fact they didn’t take Skywarp when he showed up to make a payment.  They knew Skywarp’s abilities: it would have been the best time while he wasn’t expecting it. 

Could something else be going on?  Perhaps…. 

“Go to Yarzon,” he told him.  “Tell him what happened.  If anyone can figure out what is going on with this, it would be him.” 

Skywarp nodded once before teleporting away. 

“What is going on?” Nightfire’s voice made him jump.  

Thundercracker turned to see the bike walking in from the balcony.  From the worry on his face, it was safe to assume the grounder caught the last thing he said to Skywarp.  That worry intensified once he filled him in. 

“You are right,” Nightfire sighed.  “It’s not like them to forgive a debt in my experience…yet it is not like them to miss out on the perfect opportunity to ‘reclaim’ him.”  He scratched his chin.  “Does Warp usually make payments that early?” 

“It varies, admittedly,” Thundercracker explain.  “Due to our…pervious method of getting the funds needed to make them.  Never earlier than a joor though.” 

“So today would have fallen within the pattern….” 

“Yes, yet…they didn’t act?  Surely they would know we would be on our guard now.” 

The grounder visibly took in a deep intake and sighed.  “Despite all the time I’ve ‘spent’ with them…there is still a lot I do not understand on Quintesson behavior,” he admitted.  “Best we can do is confer with Yarzon and wait.  For the time being, it will especially important for you two to use your disguises.” 

Thundercracker nodded with agreement.  “I don’t think Warp will need any reminding on that for once.” 

To that Nightfire snorted and rolled his optics.  “He has a damn perfect _cloaking_ device to use a backup!” 

Thundercracker actually chuckled a little.  “That is true.”  With that topic exhausted for the time being, he moved on to something else.  “I trust your appointment went well.” 

Nightfire nodded, though he looked a bit down.  “Airfix gave me an update on the lab we were trapped in,” he stated.  “It’s been destroyed.” 

“Good riddance.” 

“He also told me the bodies of the bots found in there will be put to rest in a couple of cycles…I…I am still trying to decide whether or not to attend.” 

Thundercracker was about to ask ‘why bother’ when he remembered why Nightfire would have any interest in such an event.  The very reason he, at first, wanted nothing to do with the grounder when he figured it out for himself.  Something he was now ashamed of. 

“Thinking you’d may meet bots that knew the two that you were made from?” he asked. 

Nightfire slowly nodded.  “At least one of them: Airfix actually met one of them briefly, though told me the Wreckers would be able to tell me more about him.” 

He raised a brow at that.  “So you are part Wrecker?” 

“In a technical sense?  Apparently.”  He had a faint smirk on his face, but that quickly faded.  “The other one though…no idea.” 

“Well, if you go or not is up to you,” Thundercracker stated with a shrug.  “Personally, I’d rather not be reminded of what _almost_ happened to us.” 

“Even though you have one such _reminder_ standing in front of you?”  Nightfire had teasing smirk on his face. 

“Scrap…you have a point.”  Nightfire did mention that one day that those squids were planning on using Nightfire with him or Skywarp to try to make more new sparks.  He shuddered just thinking about that. 

At that moment, they heard Skywarp teleport back in.  He looked a little calmer, at least. 

“Warp, what did Master Yarzon say?” Nightfire asked. 

“Yarzon said something about his people not liking to clean up other’s messes,” Skywarp explained.  “Said it was likely that since Yug-co controlled my debt, the other’s likely wiped it once they found out he was dead.  He said he’ll double check though…give him a few cycles to do some poking around.”  After a pause he added.  “He also told me to _warn_ him first before teleporting in…nearly gave him a sparkattack.” 

“Yeah…like you’d ever heed _that_ advice,” Thundercracker sighed. 

“Oh, hush bro!” 

\-- 

The next few cycles where tense for Thundercracker and Skywarp.  They made sure to keep their disguises on when they were not home, though Skywarp was not eager to be out alone.  Thundercracker had to remind him that they couldn’t do runs together and to _not_ teleport or use his cloaking device.  He knew it didn’t ease his twin’s paranoia any, but they couldn’t risk blowing their cover due to Skywarp doing something impulsive out of fear. 

Nightfire wasn’t having it easy either, though for different reasons.  That funeral had an effect on him.  On the one hand he seemed more determined and certain on his purpose, but on the other…he appeared disturbed, like he had learned something that didn’t sit well with him.  When asked, he would only state that the other bot in his creation was from a ‘bad group’.  Like the poor grounder needed anything else weighing on his processor! 

This debt issue was no doubt weighing on his processor as well.  As the due date for the payment edged closer, Thundercracker’s own anxiety was starting to become evident.  It didn’t help that Yarzon hadn’t gotten back to them yet. 

Then, on the day the payment was due, Skywarp got a message from the collection agency.  It’s mere presence was freaking the teleporter out so much that it took both him and Nightfire to calm him down to even open it. 

“I…I can’t understand it….” Skywarp whined as he looked at it. 

“Legalize?” Thundercracker asked. 

“No! Quintesson!” 

“Hold on, I can translate that,” Nightfire offered as he took the message datapad from him.  “Oh scrap…this is even worse.” 

“What!?  What do you mean!?” Skywarp cried, his wings back and low.  “We’re doomed, aren’t we!?” 

“It’s _Quintesson_ legalize,” Nightfire clarified.  “I can translate it…but I don’t really understand it.” 

“I’ll take over once you finish your part,” Thundercracker offered. 

“You sure?  I can tell this is worse than the paperwork we had to sign for Posthaste.” 

Thundercracker felt his wings droop a bit.  “If I can’t make it out, we’ll take it to Yarzon.” 

It was a few kliks before Nightfire finished a translated copy.  Once he had it in his hands and started reading, Thundercracker’s optics nearly popped out of his head.  “Holy _Primus_!” 

“Ah! We’re dead!  Aren’t we!?”  Skywarp wailed.  The seeker was rapidly shifting back and forth, his wings fully straight back and down in distress. 

“Don’t panic just yet,” Thundercracker tried to assure him, though he was fighting to keep himself from fretting.  “We need to get this to Yarzon. He’ll be able to make this out for us.” 

“I-I don’t think I can focus enough for a teleport….,” Skywarp whimpered. 

“Then take deep intakes until you can!” 

“Right…right.” 

It was another few kliks before Skywarp was able to calm himself down enough to teleport. Once he was gone, all they could do was wait. 

“So, if he’s panicking he can’t teleport?”  Nightfire asked while they waited.

“Not safely,” Thundercracker confirmed.  “He needs five nanos calculate a safe one.” 

“A big downside if things go badly in certain situations…,” Nightfire pointed out. 

“I know, but at least he has the cloaking device, so he can hide until he can teleport,” Thundercracker reminded him.  “He’s a competent in close quarters combat as well, if it comes to it.” 

“As part of his ‘assassin’ training, I am assuming.” 

Thundercracker nodded with a sigh.  “After he was…made whole, I attempted to teach him what I knew about fighting.  Only to get my aft kicked.  I asked where he learned that…but he wouldn’t say.”  He took in a deep intake and sighed once more.  “Now I know why.  I wish he could have told me before.  I’m actually surprised he didn’t, considering….” 

“I believe…Skywarp is more intelligent than even he believes,” Nightfire commented.  “That intelligence is just…used differently.” 

“Heh…you may be right.”  After a pause he added.  “He’s still an idiot a lot of the time though.” 

Nightfire was sighing, but he had a smirk on his face.  “I agree.” 

At that moment, his comm buzzed.  It was Skywarp. 

“What did he say, Warp?” he asked when he answered. 

//He wants to do a…what was it?  Oh, right, conference call.\\\  Skywarp replied.  The next thing he got was an authorization code, which he passed on to Nightfire. 

It took a few tries to get everyone connected.  Mostly due to typical technological glitches…and not due to Skywarp giving them the wrong code, surprisingly. 

//Can everyone hear me clearly,\\\ Yarzon asked once was ready. 

“Clear here,” Thundercracker acknowledged. 

“Yes, Master,” Nightfire replied. 

//Don’t call me that…,\\\ the Quintesson sighed. 

“This must be serious if you wanted to speak to us like this,” Nightfire asked, ignoring the comment. 

//Not as serious as we think, but I felt this was a good opportunity to test this system out _before_ something really serious happens.\\\ 

Thundercracker reflexively nodded in agreement.  Better to test it now than to have a problem when they really needed it.  “So what did that message say?” he asked. 

There was a brief sigh.  //They must have written it in haste, as even I had some trouble,\\\ Yarzon admitted.  //To keep it simple for everyone’s benefit, it essentially said that since the main party you were indebted too is deceased and the secondary opting to ‘wash their hands’ of the matter, the ruling party decided it wasn’t worth continuing to pursue.\\\ 

//Uh…you still lost me….\\\ Skywarp commented, to which Thundercracker rolled his optics. He heard both Nightfire and Yarzon groan. 

“In super simple terms:  the debt has been forgiven,”  Nightfire clarified. 

//Oh.\\\  A pause.  //OH!\\\  

Thundercracker could feel the excitement started to build across their bond. 

“That doesn’t mean you can go on a spending spree!”  he told him, wanting to nip any impending irresponsible actions in the aft before it crossed his processor. 

//Awww….!\\\ 

“Master, this does still seem odd for them to do,” Nightfire pointed out.  “Could this be an elaborate scheme?” 

//While it is possible, I do not think so,\\\ Yarzon replied.  //They are still doing damage control after that lab was exposed.  This act here, is likely to deflect any further suspicion off them as a whole.\\\ 

“Let me guess…pulling more of the ‘the ones responsible are rogue elements that we had no prior knowledge of’?”  Thundercracker asked with a low snarl, remembering the news report that came out on the matter with the lab a couple cycles ago. 

//Precisely.\\\ 

“Bullscrap,” Nightfire growled. 

//That said, I would still advise caution,\\\ Yarzon warned.  //And not just because of possible ulterior motives.\\\ 

Thundercracker noticed Nightfire stiffen.  In honesty, he felt a bit on edge himself.  “You discovered something else?”  Nightfire asked. 

//A potential complication for our plans.\\\ The Quintesson’s tone was grim.  //There was a message on our main communication hub that wasn’t properly tagged with the appropriate clearance code.  I was able to read it before that was corrected and I lost access.\\\ 

//Hmm…squids getting sloppy?\\\  Skywarp commented, giggling. 

//As we know, we are not infallible,\\\ Yarzon grumbled.  //Moving on.  The message was a call to authorize an ‘allied group’ to conduct ‘cleaning’ sweeps of certain sectors for ‘repurposing’.\\\ 

Thundercracker and Nightfire looked at each other.  “An allied group?”  Thundercracker echoed.  “Who would that be?” 

//My best guess is a group of Cybertronians that are fully under their control.\\\ 

//Scrap…I hope it’s not what almost happened to bro and me…,\\\ Skywarp whined. 

//Not enough information to say for sure,\\\ Yarzon sighed, tone regretful.  //But it does sound like you will have to be very careful on who you interact with for now on.  If I get any more clues on this, I will let you know.\\\ 

“We will be careful.  Is there anything else?” Nightfire asked. 

//Not at present.  How is your project going?\\\ 

“We are nearly in the green to actually start work,\\\ Nightfire replied.  “A few more cycles and we’ll be able to start collecting.” 

//Prefect. I have finished the software needed to circumvent any protections you come across. I’ll have him bring it to you…and hopefully he doesn’t lose it in his subspace!\\\ 

//Hey!  I may have a lot of stuff in my subspace, but I don’t _lose_ anything in it!\\\ Skywarp protested. 

“Uh huh…did you ever find your buffer, bro?”  Thundercracker muttered knowingly. 

//I know where that is!  It’s right here!\\\ 

//That’s a screwdriver,\\\ Yarzon corrected. 

//Uh…OK…right here.\\\ 

A groan.  //That’s…a datapad.\\\ 

//OK…this is embarrassing.  This one?\\\ 

There was a squawk.  //That’s my Catalytic Grinder!  Why is _that_ in your subspace!?\\\ 

//Uhhh…it looked nice?\\\ 

//You kleptomaniac!\\\ Yarzon was crying.  //What else of mine do you have in there!?\\\ 

What followed was a bit of a squabble as Yarzon demanded Skywarp empty his subspace so he can see what else he might have ‘borrowed’…and Skywarp asking what a ‘kleptomaniac’ was. 

Thundercracker facepalmed.  Apparently old habits die hard. 

At least they no longer had a debt to worry about….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...so far behind on writing for these series....


	6. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get an unexpected visitor.

The last Joor or so had been a busy one. 

Since Skywarp’s debt was gone, they suddenly had a bunch of credit they didn’t know what to do with.  It was a bit of a debate on what to do with it first.  Well, just about all of Skywarp’s suggestions were shot down.  Thundercracker had to remind him that they weren’t allowed to repaint the loft.  Also that there really wasn’t any room for more furniture and they _certainly_ didn’t need a viewscreen that took up a whole wall! 

Moving to a new loft in a safer location was high on the priority list.  So was getting Thundercracker’s snoring issue fixed.  Both things though, would take time to plan and save up for.  Unfortunately, Thundercracker realized he was the best one to do both:  one for obvious reasons.  The other, Nightfire did give his opinion on new home suggestions, but he lacked the ‘worldly knowledge’ he did.  Couldn’t blame the bot for that though: he was barely five vorns old and most of that time was spent locked up in a lab. 

So Nightfire was spending most of his time taking care of the data they were covertly collecting from their job.  The software Yarzon gave them would check to see if the datapackets they downloaded for delivery were of Quintesson origin.  If so, when they reached the delivery point, it would make a new copy of the data as it’s being transferred, then super compress it so it wouldn’t take up as much datacore space.  Once their shift was done, they would plug into a portable mass storage drive and the software transferred the data into it.  When this drive was close to full, Skywarp would deliver it to Yarzon. 

Skywarp just came back from making such a delivery, actually. 

“Did everything work out?” Thundercracker asked.  This was their first such delivery and it was a big question on if their methods were actually working.  It _appeared_ to be, but Yarzon was the one that would be able to _confirm_ it. 

“No,” Skywarp muttered as he set the now empty mass storage drive down.  “Some of the data…what was the phrase he used?  Oh, yeah, ‘self-destructed’, made the info unreadable.   Yarzon’s not sure if it was triggered by the copying or if there was some kind of timer involved.” 

“There could also be a ‘transfer limit’ as well,” Nightfire pointed out.  “Regardless, Yarzon will likely figure it out and tweak the software accordingly.” 

“So does this mean all we are accomplishing is stealing their recipes for a kick aft energon cake?” Skywarp asked. 

“For now,” Thundercracker replied, resisting the urge to comment on how he phrased that question. 

“It’s just a minor setback,” Nightfire assured him.  “For projects like this, we should expect them.” 

“Things had been going fairly well for us, too well, to be honest,” Thundercracker added.  “I’d rather have this then a critical failure that got us all caught…or worse.”  Both Nightfire and Skywarp shuddered. 

“And there is still the issue of that ‘allied group’ the Quintesson’s have going around,” Nightfire reminded them.  “From the gossip I’ve been hearing during my runs, bots have been going missing.” 

“I’ve heard the same,” Thundercracker admitted grimly.  “Some from this section of the city.” 

Nightfire looked like he was in deep thought. “It’s possibly a coincidence, but is it possible that Air Command is responsible?  It’s creation was suggested by the Quintessons, after all.” 

Thundercracker mulled this over a moment, then shook his head. “Unless Stormwise and Zephyr are really good at hiding alterative motives, I don’t think so,” he replied.  “Neither seem the type…and it was Sentinel himself that selected them.” 

“Hmm, true…and Sentinel is keen on finding out the truth behind our ‘benefactors’.”  That last word was said in heavy sarcasm.  “He wouldn’t have appointed bots he suspected were Quintesson aft kissers.” 

“And I’ve seen a few of those around…,” Nightfire growled, his tone one of disgust.” 

“Wait…do squids even _have_ an aft?”  Skywarp asked.  Both Thundercracker and Nightfire groaned and rolled their optics.  “What!?  It’s an honest question!” 

“Oh, I’g ‘ftu’a’ su taa xuia atk Yarzon shas ghiaatsuun…,”  Nightfire muttered in Quintesson as he rubbed his face. 

“Huh?”  Skywarp was raising a brow ridge at him.  “Hey…no fair!  What did ya say!?” 

Thundercracker chuckled.  He didn’t understand what Nighfire had said, but the mention of Yarzon gave him a pretty good idea on what it was about at least.  While he _was_ curious on how Yarzon would react to such a question, it’s best not to risk the Quintesson possibly banning Skywarp from his lab.  Skywarp was in nearly in the smelter as is for ‘borrowing’ Yarzon’s tools…. 

A sound outside caught his attention.  It was a seeker engine, which on its own wasn’t cause for alarm.  However, it was not one he had heard before.  Sounded like it was circling the building slowly, getting higher and higher.  

“What is that?” Nightfire asked, looking a little tense.  “Sounds a bit like distant thunder.” 

“Seeker,” Skywarp replied, his wings slightly flared.  “Unfamiliar to me….” 

“Same,” Thundercracker muttered.  “Sounds like this bot is searching for something.” 

“You can tell by just the engine sound?” Nightfire queried, looking curious. 

Thundercracker simply nodded as he looked toward the balcony.  Whoever it was would pass by their balcony in less than a klik.  “Nightfire…hide,” he whispered.  “Warp?” 

Skywarp nodded and had disappeared before Nightfire had even taken two steps away.  After Nightfire had hidden himself in his room, Thundercracker placed himself in front of the balcony.  He knew Skywarp was waiting just off to the side of it, cloaked and ready to strike of needed. 

Nanos later, the seeker they’ve been hearing finally appeared before the balcony.  A powerful looking purple and yellow fighter type.  Thundercracker was hoping it would pass by, but to his dismay it had stopped and rotated to face him. 

“My apologies if I am disturbing you,” the seeker spoke.  “But I am seeking the residence of Thundercracker and Skywarp.” 

‘You found them,” Thundercracker replied, his wings flaring slightly.  “What do you want with us?” 

“My name is Stormwise, Winglord of Air Command,” the seeker answered.  “I have an offer for you.  May I come in?” 

Thundrecracker’s optics widened as he straightened up.  The Winglord himself, _here_!?  He could only nod in shock as he took a few steps back to give him room. 

As Skywarp decloaked and joined Thundercracker’s side, the Winglord transformed and landed with a thud on the balcony.  It gave an ominous creek, causing the bot to look down at it in disapproval briefly before stepping into the loft proper. 

“My apologies for our initial reception, Winglord,” Thundercracker began.  “This is not a safe sector, so visitors are usually of the ‘dangerous’ and ‘threatening’ variety.” 

“Understandable precautions,” Stormwise remarked.  “And it would appear what I’ve heard about you two may be correct.” 

Out of the corner of his optic he saw Skywarp tense as he did.  “Depends on what you have heard,” Thundercracker muttered. 

“Normally seekers are in better living conditions than this,” Stormwise explained.  “That you live in near squalor tells a tale of two bots that are in hard times.  I’ve heard tales of a skilled thief matching one of your descriptions, one that is able to disappear with no trace.  And of another that is a shrewd seller on the black-market.  However…that this place is so bare, tells me whatever ill gains you may have earned had to go elsewhere.” 

Frag.  This guy knew too much.  Where did he get this information? 

“Do you intend to arrest them on mere rumors?” Nightfire suddenly spoke up, making Thundercracker jump a little.  He looked back to see the bike emerge from this room, his posture tense, borderline aggressive.. 

Stormwise looked a bit shocked to see him there, but the expression passed very quickly.  “No, I do not,” he replied.  “Their past means little to me so long as their future is one of respectable citizens.  And you are?” 

“Nightfire,” he replied, his stance relaxing a bit.  “Their roommate.” 

“And honorary brother!”  Skywarp chimed in. 

“I see.”  Stormwise looked intrigued.  “Sounds like there is an interesting tale here.” 

“With all due respect, Winglord, it is one that is best saved for another time,” Thundercracker interjected, preferring to keep this visit on the initial reason the Winglord was here.  “You said you had a proposal?” 

The Winglord nodded.  “You have likely guessed what it is already:  it is an offer to join Air Command.  It should prove a better life than you currently live.” 

They looked at each other.  Nightfire was noticeably nervous about this. 

“Unfortunately, due to obligations we have committed ourselves to, we must decline for now,” Thundercracker replied. 

“What obligations?” Stormwise asked, a look of concern on his face. 

“I’m afraid we cannot reveal that,” Nightfire replied.  “If it is of any reassurance, it has nothing to do with breaking Cybertronian laws.” 

 _You’re ‘slightly’ wrong there._   Thundercracker had to fight to keep a smirk off his face.  Copying secure data without permission _is_ still theft, after all.  He wasn’t about to correct him, however. 

“We are also in a better state than what we were not long ago,” Thundercracker added to clarify.  “We recently secured new, legit, jobs and due to it, we are making plans on moving to a better location soon.” 

The Winglord was silent, an unreadable expression on his face as he processed this.  Then, he nodded, a faint smile on his face.  “While it is disappointing that you will not join us,” he stated.  “I can recognize when bot’s have already set themselves a goal to work toward.  I wish you luck on your endeavors but know that my offer is a standing one.  You are free to accept it any time.” 

“An offer we shall keep in consideration, should things change,” Thundercracker told him.  He then added with a bow of his head.  “Thank you, Winglord.” 

“I shall take my leave then,” Stormwise announced with a bow of his own.  “May the Primus smile upon you.” 

“Safe flight to you, Winglord!”  Thundercracker called out as the Winglord returned to the balcony and took flight. 

It was a long couple of kliks before anyone spoke. 

“Well…at least you two have somewhere to go if we succeed in our mission,” Nightfire commented. 

“Maybe, it depends on how ‘legit’ Air Command really is,” Thundercracker muttered, then added.  “It is odd though, that he didn’t just fly up to our loft.  Did he not ask Bulltwitch our exact location.” 

“Aft was probably too overcharged to answer the door,” Skywarp guessed.  “You know how much that bot likes to drink.” 

“I haven’t seen him the last few cycles, to be honest,” Nightfire admitted.  “Think he’s alright?” 

Skywarp snorted dismissively.  “From what I’ve heard that bot can drink raw sewage and be alright!” 

Nightfire was clenching his stomach.  “Ugh…thanks a lot Warp…I feel sick now….” 

“You’re welcome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot the translation for Nightfire's Quintesson line....
> 
> ‘Oh, I'd 'love' to see you ask Yarzon that question....’


	7. Little Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio discover they have a pest problem....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, decided to post one from this story as well.

Nightfire made the jump and landed on the balcony. It creaked loudly, despite his lighter weight than the Winglord that visited them a few cycles ago.  Perhaps he should suggest to Thundercracker to have Bulltwitch check it? He really didn’t relish the thought of the thing collapsing on him one day.  He was just about to do just that, as both seekers would be home right now, when he noticed there was a bit of activity going on. 

The twins were looking around frantically, inspecting every nook and cranny of the loft. 

“Scrap dammit…,” Skywarp was grumbling as he checked under the berth.  “There’s not many places for it to hide!  Where is it!?” 

“What’s going on?” Nightfire asked. 

He apparently startled he seeker, for he bumped his head on the underside of the berth.  “Ow!” he whined, rubbing his head as he looked up at him.  “Oh, hi ‘Fire.” 

“There’s a scraplet in the loft,” Thundercracker finally answered him, pointing to a hole in the wall that wasn’t there that morning.  “We need to find it before it lets the rest of the nest know there’s ‘high quality food’ in here.” 

Nightfire felt himself tense.  He remembered what Skywarp told him about those things.  “And you’re sure it’s still in here?” he asked, cautiously checking behind the datapad case. 

“We haven’t found a second hole yet,” the blue seeker replied grimly.  “They almost always eat a new way out.” 

“Great….”  Nightfire’s optics widened when he realized something.  “The mass storage device?” 

“In my subspace,” Skywarp replied.  “I put it in there as soon as we noticed we had a pest problem.” 

_Thank Primus._   Nightfire sighed with relief.  “Does Bulltwitch know about this?” 

“Slagger isn’t answering his comm,” Thundercracker grumbled.  “We warned him about the scraplet nest next door Joors ago, but he claimed it wasn’t his problem.” 

“Well…it’s gonna be his problem if we can’t find this thing!”  Skywarp sighed.  “Where there’s one….” 

_There’s more you cannot see._   With a shudder, he decided to check his room. 

At first everything looked fine.  Then he noticed the gouges in his berth.  “Apparently it decided it liked my berth more than yours,” he commented. 

“Yeah, we noticed that.” He heard Thundercracker reply. 

“Framist little slagger!” Skywarp quipped.

“Like a scraplet can tell what kind of bot has been using it!” 

“You never know!” 

Nightfire rolled his optics as he inspected his room carefully.  Damn thing apparently took a bite out of his audio dampeners as well; hopefully they still functioned correctly.  Then he checked under the berth next. 

At first, he didn’t see anything, aside from dust. Then he noticed something in the far corner.  With a bit of effort, he was able to reach it and pull it out, so he could inspect it clearly.  It looked like a metal ball. 

“What is this?” he asked as he walked back into the main room and showed it to the others. 

The moment both seeker’s laid their optics on it, they screeched. 

“Th-that’s a scraplet!”  Skywarp shrieked, pointing at it, his wings back and down. 

Nightfire froze and slowly looked down at the thing in his hand, his optics slowly growing wider in fear.  Before his optics, the thing shifted, tiny legs and arms popping out and two huge blue optics opened.  It looked rather cute, really…. 

Then it saw the seekers and the mouth Skywarp warned him about opened, that audio splitting sound emitting from it’s maw.  With a screech of terror, Nightfire threw it at a wall.  The scraplet bounced off and, unfazed by the impact, flew right at Skywarp. It’s trajectory was ‘diverted’ when Thundercracker smacked it away, causing it to smash into the viewscreen.  The device crashed to the floor. 

“Don’t lose sight of it!” Thundercracker warned as they converged on the now ruined viewscreen, though Nightfire was not as keen to get close to it again. 

At first, they couldn’t see it.  Then Thundercracker started shifting the broken viewscreen around, trying to find it.  The scraplet suddenly emerged from the debris, all teeth on display, making that horrible sound, and flying right at Nightfire. 

Nightfire scrambled back, screaming.  Just before the scraplet was about to latch onto his face, it was run through with one of Skywarp’s blades. It twitched a few times, before it’s biolights faded and died. 

“You OK, ‘Fire?” Skywarp asked, poking the thing with this other hand to ensure it was offline. 

Nightfire nodded quickly, trying to shove his spark back into it’s chamber. 

“I think it’s time we paid Bulltwitch a visit,” Thundercracker was growling. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll meet ya down there,” Skywarp announced.  A few nano’s later he disappeared, taking the dead scraplet with him. 

“Going to go down your usual way or do you want a ride?” Thundercracker asked him. 

“I…don’t think I want to risk it, considering we _know_ there’s a nest in that building,” Nightfire muttered. 

“I don’t blame you,” the seeker was sighing. 

\-- 

With Thundercracker’s help, it didn’t take long for them to join Skywarp at Bulltwitch’s residence.  Turned out, they were not the only ones that noticed the scraplet problem. 

“You guys too eh?” one of the other tenants, a small car frame, grumbled.  “I blasted three of them this morning!” 

“Three?  I smacked five!” another, a bulky construction type, growled. 

“You couldn’t get a hold of Bulltwitch either?” Thundercracker asked. 

Both bots shook their heads.  “Not answering the door either,” the first one sighed.  “Considering I haven’t seen or heard him for a few cycles, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just abandoned this scrap heap of a building.” 

“Well, only way to find out!” Skywarp beamed.  Before he could be stopped, the seeker teleported. 

“Oh Primus,” Thundercracker groaned, rubbing his face.  “I expect to hear a lot of screaming in a moment….” 

To their shock they didn’t.  Instead, Skywarp opened the door, a worried and disturbed expression on his face. 

“Um…things don’t look good in here,” the teleporter muttered, stepping aside so they could see in. 

There were scraplet chew marks and holes everywhere and the further in they looked, the less recognizable the apartment became. 

“Did you see Bulltwitch?” Nightfire asked nervously. 

“I…didn’t look,” Skywarp replied softly.  “Didn’t want to risk it….” 

“Well…if he’s in there…he’s probably scraplet chow,” the construction frame muttered.  “Anyone want to take a closer look?” 

“If my cloaking device actually _worked_ against these things, I would,” Skywarp admitted.  “But it doesn’t…so nah uh.” 

“I already had my fill of ‘up close and personal’ with one of those things,” Nightfire confessed, his frame trembling. 

“Bah, I’ll go look,” the car frame sighed.  

Before he could take two steps in though, a chorus of drilling sounds erupted from within.  Then an arm, Bulltwitch’s, came shuffling into view, surrounded by a half-dozen scraplets that were nibbling on it.  The scraplets then noticed them and unanimously decided that they preferred ‘fresh metal’. It looked like the whole nest decided to join in as well. 

All five of them screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the building, a swarm of scraplets on their tail. 

\-- 

_Later…_  

Despite what he had gone through, Nightfire had considered that the most terrifying experience he had yet.  Those scraplets had chased him for several blocks before he finally remembered his alt mode and made them eat his exhaust.  Perhaps it had to do with the ‘getting eaten alive’ part that did it.  Either way, it was not something he wished to repeat: he was going to have nightmares as is. 

Once all the chasing and screaming was over, it took almost a breem to reunite with the twins.  They were currently on the roof of a different building, collecting themselves. 

“So…,” Skywarp spoke as they looked at the infested building from a _healthy_ distance.  “We’re moving tonight, right?” 

“Yep,” Thundercracker confirmed.  “Already called the landlord of the place we were strongly considering.  They completely understood our… _eagerness_ to move in quickly.” 

Thank Primus for that….


	8. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfire has an incident....

Nightfire was exhausted. 

Thanks to the scraplets, they had to move…and quickly…before the vermin had destabilized the building completely.  It wasn’t so much the amount of stuff they had to transport, but the anxiety and fear over the situation.  At least for him.  The twins could both fly out, or teleport in Skywarp’s case, if it appeared the collapse was start.  Nightfire wasn’t so fortunate, though he was certain Skywarp at least wouldn’t let him get buried. 

And this was all while ensuring they didn’t further disturb the new scraplet nest.  Needless to say, every creek and groan did not _ease_ his anxiety any.  They did report the nest to the proper authorities but considering the sector they lived it was likely being treated as low priority.  Classist bastards. 

While they had succeeded in moving all their belongings to their new place, he couldn’t help set it up.  He had to go to work.  Fortunately, Posthaste was understanding and told him to just do what he could, to not to overdo it.  ‘We don’t have a quota to meet per cycle, so don’t run yourself into the ground!’ he had said. 

Thus, this was his last run he was doing before clocking out for the day.  Though it was taking longer than usual for him to reach his destination.  Traffic, both foot and vehicle, were heavier than normal, forcing him to detour to side paths.  Not to mention, he was deliberately going slower due to his already tired state.  He didn’t want to risk crashing. 

His state of exhaustion also lowered his sense of caution. 

In cycles previous, he had noticed he was sometimes tailed.  He was able to lose his followers then, due to his superior speed, agility and smaller size.  Today though…he failed to notice them until it was too late. 

He still tried to lose them, but his exhaustion kept him from thinking clearly.  Then, as he sped through an alley in a last-ditch effort, a net was thrown across the exit.  It was then that he realized that he had been herded to this spot, but there was nothing he could do. 

When he hit the net, the impact both stunned and forced him to revert to robot mode.  He was barely able get his senses in order before he was jumped by a group of rough looking bots.  Were they part of the group Yarzon warned about?  Nightfire hissed and struggled the best he could. 

“Dammit this one is a figh’er!” one of the bots growled.  “Keep him still will ya!  I need ta access his port!” 

His optics widened, and he fought harder, the energon in his lines flowing faster.  Logic was trying to tell him that they were after his data port, not his sensor net one.  Panic set in anyway. 

 _Notthatportnothatport!_   His struggles more desperate, though uncoordinated.  Eventually, the bots were finally able fully restrain him.  

 _Nonononono!_   As he felt them poke around the back of his head, he did the only other thing he could do. 

He screamed as loud as he could, which ended up sounding more like a screech. 

The bots in front of him recoiled back, covering their audios as they cried out in pain, freeing his feet.  He immediately kicked out, knocking those bots further away as he renewed his struggles. 

“Primus dammit! Keep ‘em still!  I can’t get his data if he’s movin’!” 

“How about not takin’ what’s not yours ya slaggers!” a new, but familiar, voice called out. 

“Eh?  Aw scrap….” 

What followed was chaos.  Nightfire could hear the crunch of metal on metal as a short white bot started pummeling them.  It took a moment for his groggy processor to identify his rescuer. 

Wheeljack. 

The Wrecker made short work of them, sending them running.  Wheeljack had chased them a bit to ensure they got the message.  “Fraggin’ data thieves,” he was muttering, brushing his hands as he returned to him.  “Ya alright, kid?” 

Nightfire tried to reply, but nothing but static came out of his vocalizer.  A moment a panic passed through him as he touched his throat.  Did he just frag up his voice forever with that scream? 

“Short circuited your vocalizer eh?” Wheeljack asked as he knelt down and started pulling the net off him.  “Don’t worry, should come back in a few breems.” 

Nightfire tilted his head in question. 

The Wrecker’s mood became sullen at this point.  “Knew someone that could scream like that…,” he explained.  “Didn’t like usin’ it save as a last resort as it left him unable to talk for a while.”  He chuckled faintly.  “Though a certain fellow Wrecker’s _liked_ that side effect as he hated his snarky side.” A sigh.  “I miss him.” 

Wait…could he be talking about Ebonscream?  It was risk, but he decided to chance confirming something.  Once he was completely free of the net, he reached for the holoemitter and deactivated it. 

Wheeljack had recoiled back in surprise, though there was recognition in his optics.  He briefly saw…sorrow…in those optics before the Wrecker adopted a more neutral expression.  “Well…didn’t expect to see ya again,” he commented, a faint smile on his face.  “Incognito, eh?” 

Nightfire nodded as he was helped to his feet. 

“Best…turn whatever that was back on.  This is not a safe area.” 

He nodded in agreement and turned the holoemitter back on. 

“OK, so other than your vocalizer, anythin’ damaged?” 

Nightfire looked at himself and tested his limbs, then shook his head. 

“Good.  Should have your vocalizer checked, just in case,” Wheeljack advised.  “Ya never know.” 

Nightfire nodded in agreement. 

They parted ways then, Nightfire feeling a little disappointed that Wheeljack didn’t really comment on his ‘relation’.  Perhaps it was still too awkward a subject for him.  At the very least, it appeared he ‘inherited’ something other than Ebonscream’s coloration. 

This encounter also taught him something else:  he really needed to learn how to fight properly.  Perhaps the twins would be willing to teach him?  He’ll ask them when he gets home…provided his vocalizer was working by then. 

For now, he had a run to complete…and a visit to Airfix to make….


	9. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfire and Skywarp get a special assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently out of town and cannot update 'High Value' at this time. However, I do have a freshly written chap for this one!
> 
> \--
> 
> //\\\ = Comm/private  
> ") (" = Quintesson  
> # = Written/text message

A couple of orns had passed since his close call with the data thieves.  In that time, Yarzon was able to figure out how to circumvent the software protections on the data packets.  Thus, they were finally able to start collecting proper intel. Much of it, unfortunately, was not directly damning toward the Quintessons, but they sent it anyway.  Yarzon stated it would help with the ‘bigger picture’.

Nightfire also started combat training and the twins were more than willing to help him out.  Thundercracker, while admitting he didn’t have formal training, was able to teach him the basics.  Once had that down, Skywarp took over.

To say Skywarp’s style was different...was an understatement.

Where Thundercracker was more of a brawler, which focused more on strength, Skywarp was decidedly more  _ elegant _ .   It was a more defensive style, focusing on speed and agility.  It also used the concept of ‘energy redirection’, where one used the momentum and power of an opponent’s attacks against them.  Nightfire found he much preferred this style of combat over straight brute force.

Both seekers also showed him how to effectively use his claws.  Mainly as tools to properly grip his opponent, though they could be used offensively.  Slashing someone across the face with them was generally seen as ‘dirty’, though acceptable if there were no other options.

He also attempted to ‘train’ using his newly discovered ‘sonic screech’ ability.  However, no matter what he did, he always shorted out his vocalizer. There was apparently no getting around it.  Thundercracker suggested to use it only as a last resort, like Wheeljack mentioned. It was a sentiment Airfix had agreed with, when Nightfire talked to him about it.  The medic had also mentioned that doing any modifications to the vocalizer carried a lot of risk, as vocalizers were unique to each Cybertronian, thus essentially irreplaceable.

Which meant trying to make any adjustments to try to fix the flaw was not worth it.  So Nightfire opted not to pursue that route. The ability will remain a ‘last resort’ option.

“Hmm, looks like there’s been a change in our schedule,” Nightfire announced as he checked their messages one morning.

“Oh?”  Skywarp, whom was getting some energon, queried.

“Yeah, boss wants all three of in this morning, in a breem.”

“Aw scrap...TC’s not gonna like that,” Skywarp sighed.  “He was looking forward to sleeping in.”

Nightfire frowned.  Thundercracker tended to be grumpy in the mornings to begin with.  Wake him up before he wanted to? Multiply that by ten...if you succeeded in getting him  _ out _ of the berth.  He recalled watching Skywarp physically  _ drag _ Thundercracker halfway out of their room once, while said seeker was  _ clinging _ to the berth.  It was both hilarious and sad at the same time.

“Will you need assistance?” Nightfire asked.  “We don’t have a lot of time as is.”

“Nah, I got the perfect solution!”  Skywarp replied as he drained his cube, then grabbed a bucket before going into the wash racks.  Nightfire wasn’t sure what he was doing, until he heard the sound of the shower going, accompanied by the sound of the bucket being filled.

_ Oh no…. _  His suspicions were confirmed when Skywarp came back out carrying a full bucket of no doubt very cold solvent.

“Um...are you sure this is a good idea?” Nightfire asked with a raised finger.

“Don’t worry!  I already got a ‘port to the roof set on standby!” Skywarp replied with a broad grin as he went into their shared room.

_ Oh thanks...leave ME with the enraged seeker…. _ Nightfire rubbed his face and sighed.

“Hey, TC!  Rise and shine!”  He heard Skywarp yell before he heard him dump the buckets contents, obviously onto Thundercracker.

What followed immediately was a loud screech of shock, followed by the predictable ‘Skywarp!’. Said teleporter came running out of the room with a very angry and dripping wet Thundercracker right behind him.  Just as it looked like he was going to catch his twin, Skywarp disappeared in a flash of purple light.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Thundercracker growled as he stared at where Skywarp once was.  “This is my day off!”

“Not anymore, I’m afraid,” Nightfire informed him before moving aside and gesturing to the message console.  “Our schedule was changed.”

With an disbelieving expression on his face, the blue seeker stomped over and read the message for himself.  “Great…,” he grumbled. “Must be something big if he wants all three of us. Let’s hope it has nothing to do with our…’activities’.”

Nightfire twitched at that grim realization.  It was certainly possible their...side activities were noticed despite their efforts.  “We’ll find out when we get there,” Nightfire sighed.

\--

Skywarp beat them there.  That, of course, was of no surprise.

“What took ya guys so long?”  Skywarp quipped when he and Thundercracker walked in.

“That joke is beyond old, Sky,” Nightfire sighed.

Skywarp simply giggled as he got into step beside them on the way to Posthaste’s office.  “So, TC, did ya  _ cool off _ by now?”

At this, Thundercracker grabbed him by a wing.  “ _ You _ will be recharging in that wet berth tonight!” he growled.  “ _ Alone _ , while I recharge in the spare berthroom!”

“Pfft...like ya’d be able to keep me from warping into the room….”  Skywarp had this knowing grin on his face.

“But you know you can’t warp back out fast enough to dodge a punch of the face,” Thundercracker snarled softly.

At this, Skywarp’s grin faltered a bit.  “Um...eh heh….too far?” he was asking sheepishly.

Before Thundercracker could answer, they were interrupted by an ‘eh-hem’ from Posthaste.  The expression on his face was one that told them that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going on before adopting a serious expression.  “I apologize for the short notice, but something unexpected came up,” he started. “Something I haven’t had happen before.”

That immediately put them all on alert.  Where they found out? They didn’t see any enforcers in the office, but they could just be waiting in another room….

“What would that be, Sir?” Nightfire asked, doing his best to keep his nervousness out of his tone.

“A personal delivery request,” was the response.  “For you specifically, Skyfire, though this client requested you bring someone with you as backup.”

“Hence why you summoned all three of us,” Thundercracker muttered before asking.  “Who’s the client?”

“Unknown,” Posthaste replied as he pushed a package toward Nightfire.  “This package needs to go to Iacon, the Hall of Records specifically.”

That really got Nightfire’s attention.  Who else would want something delivered to such a place  _ and _ request him specifically?

“Why not deliver it themselves?”  Thundercracker asked. “From what I’ve heard, the Hall of Records doesn’t ban anyone from doing so.”

“Considering this was brought to me by a drone, I believe the client is currently in a position where they are not able to,” Posthaste replied.  “Oh, there was a smaller package brought as well, specially for you, Skyfire.” The bot brought out a small silver cube. “Strangest thing I’ve ever seen.  It looks like a container...but I see no way to open it….”

“Allow me,” Nightfire remarked with a smirk, now positive on who this client was.  Once he had the cube in his hands he turned it over in his hands for a moment.  _ Ah, this is one of the ten step designs.  Easy! _  In less than a klik, he had the puzzle box open, Posthaste’s optics wide in awe.  Inside it’s secret compartment was a small datadisk, which he quickly plugged into his dataport.  On the disk was a single text file.

 

#Nightfire, forgive me for asking you to do this for me, but as you know, it is not safe for me to go out in public.  However, in addition to delivering my latest designs to the Hall of Records, there is one more stop I need you to make.

It is time to provide Sentinel with the language codex.  Soundwave will be waiting for you at the location and time I will provide at the end of his message.  When you meet, say ‘Iacon shines bright today.’ He will respond ‘As does all of Cybertron’.

Due to the sensitive nature of this ‘delivery’, I strongly suggest bringing someone with  _ cloaking _ abilities to serve as your bodyguard.  And please don’t forget to control your temper….

Be safe.

~Y#

 

“I am guessing there were additional instructions in that,” Posthaste asked, a curious expression on his face. “And that this mysterious client is someone you have worked with before.”

“Your guess is correct,” Nightfire confirmed as he disconnected the datadisk, then destroyed it, having already commented the needed information to memory.  “Sky, you’re coming with me to Iacon.”

“Huh?  Why me?” Skywarp asked, looking confused.  “My bro would be  _ far _ more interested in that place.”  Thundercracker was nodding in agreement.

“It’s not about  _ interest _ , Sky...but... _ ability _ ,” Nightfire replied.

The teleporter blinked, then a light bulb turned on in his head.  “Oooh! Got it.”

“Looks like i’m staying behind to pick up your slack while your off on your field trip,” Thundercracker sighed.

“You will be fairly compensated, Dreadwing,” Posthaste assured him.  “And I’ll give you two days off next time.”

“Make sure my brother has an extra early shift those days then,” Thundercracker commented.  “So I can sleep in like I want!”

Skywarp was razzing him.  “Like that would stop me, bro?” he taunted.  Thundercracker started growling.

“ _ As _ for you two,” Posthaste spoke up before the twins could get into an argument.  “If you hurry, you can make the next shuttle to Iacon.”

“No time to waste then,” Nightfire agreed, grabbing Skywarp’s arm and pulling him.  “Let’s go.”

\--

Thanks to Skywarp giving him a ride, they reached the shuttle terminal in time.  The seeker mentioned he was willing to ferry him all the way to Iacon as well, earning him a few disapproving looks from nearby seekers.  He just stuck out his glossa at them.

“Are you fast enough to beat the shuttle’s two breem flight time?” NIghtfire asked as he got their tickets.

Skywarp looked like he was seriously trying to calculate that.  “With a passenger...no…,” he finally admitted with a sigh. He then added over private comm:  //If I could take bots with me with my sigma though...totally.\\\

Nightfire chuckled and gave him his ticket.  “Ever ridden in a shuttle before?” he asked.

“I’ve never been in another  _ city _ before,” Skywarp replied.  “Is Iacon big?”

“Much bigger than Vos, I assure you,” Nightfire told him as they boarded the shuttle and found their seats.

“I can tell you already this would drive my brother nuts,” Skywarp commented.  “He hates the idea of needing to fly in something when we already have wings.”

“Due to lack of control?”

“That and...Primus...you just can’t  _ see _ much out of these tiny windows!” Skywarp shifted uncomfortably.  “The confined space as well….”

“Is claustrophobia a general seeker thing?” Nightfire asked as he felt the shuttle take off.

“Claustrowhat?”

“Fear of enclosed spaces,”  he clarified.

“Oh, um...I don’t  _ think _ so,” Skywarp muttered with uncertainty “But it wouldn’t surprise me considering...I feel rather uncomfortable.”

“You just need to hold out for about two breems,” Nightfire assured him.  “Need something to distract you?”

“That may help, yes.”

Without another thought, Nightfire gave him the small puzzle box the datadisk was in.  “Same principle as the one I gave you the day of our interview,” he told him.

Skywarp was nodding as he took the device and started fiddling with it.  He actually solved it faster than he thought he would: within ten kliks. Fortunately, the device kept the seeker’s attention for far longer than that, as it seemed it was all the moving parts that kept his interest more than the puzzle solving itself.  After a breem though, he had lost interest in it.

Nightfire was prepared to hand him the more complex puzzle Yarzon gave him, but Skywarp seemed to have found a new distraction.  He started to ‘study’ the other bots on the shuttle, his optics examining each one before moving on to the next. Nightfire couldn’t see what was so interesting about them, but if it helped keep him calm he didn’t see the harm in it.  That kept him busy until they were about to land.

//Skywarp,\\\ he messaged him privately as they got ready to disembark.  //There will be a lot of squids here...and some of them I may know.\\\ He purposely added a growl at the end.

//You need me to hold ya back, just in case?\\\ Skywarp asked, thankfully getting his hint.

//Yes,\\\ Nightfire replied bluntly.  //It would not be good for me to attack any of them out in the open.\\\

//Got it.  If I have to, I’ll carry you under my arm.\\\  There was a smirk on the seeker’s face.

Nightfire shuttered at the possibility as they exited the shuttle.  //Let’s hope we don’t have to resort to something so...humiliating.\\\  Skywarp just chuckled in response.

They walked in silence for a few kliks while he double checked the location and time Soundwave was to meet them.  //Hmm, the scheduled meeting is not for another breem, Let’s do the Hall of Records drop off first.\\\

//Sounds like the Hall of  _ Boring _ ,\\\ Skywarp remarked.

//No, the Hall of ‘Boring’ to you would be the Hall of Science,\\\ Nightfire countered.

//Hmm...point.  So what’s this meeting thing you mentioned?\\\

//Master wants us to give something to Soundwave, one of the Prime’s allies.\\\

//Ooooh…sounds like things may start to kick into high gear!\\\

//Maybe, but we will still need to be careful,\\\ Nightfire cautioned.

//So where is the Hall of Records anyway?\\\ Skywarp asked.

//Adjacent to the Government Plaza,\\\  he replied. //This way.\\\

“So how many times have you been here?” Skywarp asked as Nightfire took lead.

“Only once before,” Nightfire admitted.  “Came here to see a specialist to find out why I couldn’t transform.”  He added via private comm. //And to meet the Prime, to discuss the Quintesson’s true motives.\\\

“Ooooh.  Obviously they were able to fix the problem,” Skywarp commented.  “I probably go crazy if I couldn’t fly.”

“The convenience of the T-Cog would be certainly sorely missed if we lost it again.” Nightfire agreed.

They walked until they reached the Government Plaza, where Skywarp remarked on how big it was.  Wanting to avoid potential trouble, Nightfire stayed on the outer edge of it and purposely focused on where he was going rather than looking around.  The fewer Quintessons that crossed his line the sight, the less chance he’ll recognize one of them.

Skywarp in contrast was looking all over, taking in the sights.  //Geez...you weren’t kidding when you said there were a lot of squids here,\\\ he remarked at one point.

//Since Iacon is the Capital, it would make sense they would have their most influential members here as well,\\\ Nightfire commented with a faint growl.  “Hall of Records is just ahead.”

“Oh, that is a nice building...looks big enough to fly in!”

“Unfortunately, that is not allowed.”

“Bah...not surprised.  Bots don’t like to build buildings with that in mind.”

“Nothing wrong with  _ walking _ you know,” Nightfire teased.

“Bah!”

After entering the building, they were ‘greeted’ by a familiar blue, red and white bot.

“Halt!  The Hall of Records is not open to the public!”

“Geez, Ultra Magnus, that is almost word for word how you greeted me the first time,” Nightfire quipped as he deactivated his holoemitter, Skywarp doing the same.  “I’m here to do a drop off on Yarzon’s behalf.” He unsubspaced the package he was given and showed it to him.

Ultra Magnus looked him over with a stern frown and narrowed optics.  “You’ve become more confident I see. Very well, you may pass, but this...shifty looking one...must stay here.”

Skywarp folded his arms, not looking amused.  “‘Shifty’ eh? Didn’t your caretaker tell ya not to judge a datapad by its cover?” he grumbled.

“Regardless, unauthorized personnel are  _ not _ allowed inside.”

“Pfft...you wouldn’t be able to stop me if I  _ really _ wanted to go in,” Skywarp boosted. Ultra Magnus’ frown turned into a scowl.

“Warp,” Nightfire warned.  “Behave yourself and stay here like he asked.”

“Alllright….,” the seeker sighed dramatically.  “But only because you told me to, Boss.”

He twitched at that.  “Don’t call me that, please,” he sighed as he started to walk past Ultra Magnus.

“Whatever ya say Boss!”

Nightfire facepalmed.  It appeared Skywarp switched to ‘annoying’ mode.

“Where did you pick this one up?” Ultra Magnus asked.

“Where else? Vos,” Nightfire replied with a helpless shrug.

“Oh...of course.”  He caught a faint sigh and a muttered ‘seekers’.

“What was  _ that _ supposed to mean?” He heard Skywarp protest as he entered archiving room.  Any further discussion between Skywarp and Ultra Magnus he didn’t catch as he beelined straight for Orion Pax’s station.  There was a rather large pile of datapads and other devices on his desk, unlike the last time he was here.

“)Looks like they are keeping you quite busy here, Orion,(“ he stated in Quintesson.

The red and blue bot jumped a bit at his voice, then smiled pleasantly when he spotted him.  “)Nightfire, good to see you again,(“ he replied. “)Yes, many changes and new information have emerged since our first meeting.  It is an exciting time.(“

_ With luck, it will become even ‘more’ exciting soon. _ “)It is good to see you will be gainfully employed for the foreseeable future,(“ he commented.

“)Indeed,(“ Orion agreed.  “)Are you still with Yarzon?(“

“)No, I am on my own now,(“ Nightfire confessed.  “)Well, somewhat: I live with two seekers at present.  I still talk to him from time to time and he asked me to do a drop off for him today.(“

“)Seekers?  I heard they can be quite a...handful.(“

“)It has certainly been interesting.  Where do you want me to put this?(“ he asked, lifting up the package.

“)In the green box beside my station,(“ Orion replied.  “)I will input it when I get the chance. I unfortunately have a number of higher priority data to put in first.(“

“)Understood.  I won’t take up any more of your time then, Orion.(“

“)It was still good to see you again, Nightfire.  I wish you well.(“

“)Likewise!(“  He made his way quickly to the lobby area, where he hoped Skywarp did as he asked and had behaved himself.

It turned out it was too much to ask for.

The seeker was currently being held aloft by the back of his armor by Ultra Magnus, whom had a decidedly ‘not amused’ expression on his face.

“What did you do, Warp?” Nightfire asked, rubbing his face with a sigh.

“All I did was ask if he was so boring because he kept all his actual  _ personality _ in those huge aft shoulders of his!” Skywarp insisted.  “No sense of humor at all!”

“Insulting someone is  _ never _ appropriate,” Ultra Magnus was growling.

“Says the guy who called me  _ shifty _ .  Hypocrite!”

“He has a point,” Nightfire commented.  “You did judge him first.”

Ultra Magnus grumbled but did not comment.

“‘Fire, please tell me you are done,” Skywarp sighed.  “This place’s hospitality sucks.”

“I am, Warp,” Nightfire confirmed as he turned on his holoemitter.  “We have one more stop to make before we head home.”

“I certainly hope your behaviour is more...acceptable there,” Ultra Magnus commented, drawing him closer to his face.

“Depends on how much stick they have up their aft,” Skywarp stated flatly.  “Doubt it will be as much as you though….”

“Skywarp!”  Nightfire admonished as Ultra Magnus bared his teeth in a nasty scowl.

“Oh! That’s my cue!”  Skywarp then teleported out of the bot’s grip and reappeared next to Nightfire.  The look of shock on Ultra Magnus’ face was quite priceless. Nightfire barely suppressed a laugh.

“Pffft...don’t look so shocked!”  Skywarp teased. “Why do you think my name is ‘Sky _ warp _ ’?  And I told ya I could get in if I  _ really _ wanted to!”

“Warp, enough...I’d rather not be banned from this place due to your actions,” Nightfire sighed as he headed for the exit.  “And turn your emitter back on.”

“Right, right,” Skywarp acknowledged as he did so and followed him.  //So, where are we meeting this Soundwave guy?\\\ he asked privately once they were outside.

//From the coordinates I’ve been given, looks like it’s at the edge of the city.\\\  He then sent him the coordinates. //Go on ahead and check it out, but be cloaked.\\\

//Got it.\\\  “Catch ya later,” he said aloud before splitting off and going down a side path.  No doubt so he could do his cloak and teleport without being observed. Smart and likely a tactic he learned the hard way during his time as a thief.  Well, when he cared about if someone saw him or not.

Nightfire transformed and started making his way to the location.  He avoided major roadways to prevent any ‘see squid must kill’ incidents, since he was alone at present.  Fortunately, the location that was chosen appeared to still be under heavy construction, so not many Quintessons in the area.

//Spot is in a building,\\\ Skywarp commed him.  //Empty, save for this dark and creepy looking bot in a back room.\\\

//That is likely our contact,\\\ Nightfire advised him. // Keep watch, I should arrive there in a klik.\\\

//Understood.\\\

The location was in small, single story building whose outer walls were complete, but the inside still had a lot of work to be done.  So it was ugly, but safe, structurally, at least. As he walked in, he made note of every possible exit point in case this was a trap.

//I’m right behind ya,\\\ Skywarp commed him, followed by a light pat on his shoulder.  If he hadn’t warned him before hand he probably would have given this building a skylight.

They found their contact in one of rooms in the back, just as Skywarp said, leaning against the back wall, arms folded across their chest.  The room was void of any windows and only one entrance, which made Nightfire slightly nervous. It didn’t help that he wasn’t sure what this bot was.  Dark blue in color, entire face a visor, body shape ambiguous on whether he was a grounder or flier: he could see why Skywarp considered him ‘creepy’. The lack of visible optics meant it was impossible to know what the bot was thinking….

“Greetings,” Nightfire announced.  “Iacon shines bright today.”

At this, the bot straightened up and unfolded his arms, before nodding and stating: “As does all of Cybertron.”  The voice was smooth and refined. “You can drop your disguises; this area is void of unwanted prying optics and audios, save ones in my control.”

As he turned off his holoemitter, it dawned on him he said that in plural.  “You detected my escort?” he asked.

There was a polite chuckle.  “He hides well from those with optics, but less so from those with skilled audios or keen olfactory sensors.”

“Are you saying I stink?” Skywarp was grumbling as he decloaked.  “I took a bath this morning I swear!”

“To Ravage, everyone, as you put it, ‘stinks’,”  Soundwave stated with a nonchalant shrug, though Nightfire could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Who is-”  A faint growl to their right answered the question.  They looked and saw a nearly completely black cybercat mini-con sitting there, glaring at them with red optics.  “Oh...nice kitty!” Skywarp sheepishly waved at it, earning him narrowed optics and a deeper growl.

“Pleased to meet you, Ravage,” Nightfire greeted. To this, Ravage nodded toward him, their expression softened.

“Ravage, keep watch at the front,” Soundwave commanded.  The mini-con nodded once more before bounding off. “You were told what I was to be given, I assume?” That faceless visor was now focused on him.

“The Quintesson language codex,” Nightfire replied with a nod.  “I have it in my datacore. I trust you have a means for me to transfer a copy to you?”

There was a nod, then a...tentacle extended from the bot’s shoulder.  The end of it had four prongs and emerging from the center was a jack.  He knew immediately where that had to go and he felt his face pale.

_ Data port...it needs to go to the DATA port..not the sensor net port! _  Oh why did those two ports have to be right next to each other!?  And why didn’t Yarzon just provide him with another copy to give him?

“Is there a problem?” Soundwave asked, his head tilting in question.

“I...um...I was expecting a handheld device, not...something that was a part of you…,” Nightfire replied honesty.  

“Ah, my apologies.  This, I regret to say, is the most secure method for our purposes.  It will only take a few nanos. I just need you to bare your data port.”  After a very brief pause he added. “I will do my best to not disturb your sensor net port, but the proximity will make it difficult.”

“Wait...how did you know about that?”

“One of my mini-cons is always present when Sentinel Prime has a meeting,” Soundwave replied simply.

_ That means he knows everything Sentinel knows about me…. _  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  Beside him he saw Skywarp shifting a bit: the seeker seemed uncomfortable as well.

“If it will ease your processor, I will tell you this,”  Soundwave announced. “I was the one that gave the Wreckers the ‘tip’ that you and the twins were captured and needed rescuing.”

“Huh…,”  Skywarp muttered.  “I was kind of curious how someone found out about that.  Now I know.”

“We appreciate it,” Nightfire remarked thankfully.

“And I appreciated the chance to gather evidence of our ‘benefactors’ true nature,” Soundwave stated.  “It served as a critical first crack in their scheme. The Codex you provide today, will help widen that crack further.”

Nightfire nodded and swallowed thickly.  This was needed to achieve their ultimate goal.  He just needed to stay still for a few nanos. “Skywarp.”  He turned to face the seeker, whom looked down at him with concern.  “I may need help with this.”

“Sure, what do you need me to do?” Skywarp asked.

“Hold on to me...and don’t let go until he is done,” Nightfire told him as he knelt down and lowered his head, opening the panel to his data port.  “No matter what I say or do.” Primus, he could already feel himself wanting to bolt.

“Alright.”

From his currently limited view, he saw Skywarp sit down in front of him, before pulling him into his arms.  The warm embrace helped him to relax a bit.

“Are you ready?”  Soundwave was asking.

“As c-can be,” Nightfire replied.  “Proceed.”

“I will be as quick as possible.”

Nightfire shut his optics and wrapped his arms around Skywarp tightly.  A nano later, he ‘sensed’ that tentacle at the back of his neck. He whimpered and he felt Skywarp tighten his grip on him as he felt the jack go into his data port.

_ It’s the data port...not the sensor net port! _ He repeated that in his processor over and over again, but fear still threatened to overwhelm him.  Nightfire felt his frame stiffen, then try to pull away as painful memories started to resurface. He cried out in panic.   He needed to get away! “)Let go!(“ he cried out in Quintesson, but Skywarp did not, easily holding him in place.

“I am finished,” Soundwave announced, pulling the jack out of the port.  “Are you alright?”

It took a few more nanos before those words registered in this processor and he was able to calm down enough to think coherently.  “Y-yes…,” he sighed, shuddering a bit. “Thank you.” He looked up at Skywarp. “And thank  _ you _ for ensure I didn’t run half way through the city in a panic.”

Skywarp purred as he smiled, finally letting go of him.

“Is there anything else you need, Soundwave?” Nightfire asked as he got to his feet and faced him.

“Not at present,” Soundwave replied.  “But do let our mutual friend know that the data he is sending is proving to be useful.”

“I’ll let him know.  Did you still want him to translate the data before sending it?”

Soundwave had folded his arms and lowered his head in apparently thought.  “For now, yes,” he finally replied. “Once this Codex has been given to the rest of our team, we will decide if it is still necessary and let him know.”

“Understood.”

“It is best we part ways now:  I have just been informed the works are making their way back from their break.”

“Good idea.  Warp, I’ll meet you back at the shuttle terminal.”  Skywarp nodded once before he cloaked. “Farewell, Soundwave.  It was good to see you.”

“Likewise, Nightfire.”  Soundwave agreed with a nod of his head.  “Hopefully soon, I will see you before my fellow High Councilors giving your testimony.”

He stiffened in surprise at this, but then relaxed.  This just meant they, for certain, had two high ranking members of the Cybertronian government on their side.  “I eagerly await that day,” he admitted. “Take care until then.”

“You as well.”

He made his way out of the building quickly at that point, before transforming and starting to head back to the terminal himself.  He passed by a group of construction bots, who yelled at him for being in a ‘restricted area’ as he went by. Nightfire thought he heard a ‘reckless youth’ comment as well.  He wondered how they were able to tell so quickly he was young, or if they were just making an assumption on his age. Not that they would be wrong about his age.

Regardless, he took the fastest route back to the terminal, not wanting to make Skywarp wait too long.  Knowing him, he’ll likely do something stupid and get himself into trouble out of boredom. He got worried when he didn’t immediately see him once he arrived.

//Warp, where are you?\\\ he commed him as he approached the ticket counter.

//Huh?  Oh! Sorry!\\\  A few nano’s later he appeared next to him.  Thankfully he remembered to have his holoemitter on.  //Got distracted with all the interesting bots around.\\\

“Hey! No cutting!” the bot behind them growled.  He then muttered something about ‘one-percenters’.

“He’s with me, sorry,” Nightfire informed him.  //What did he mean by ‘one-percenters’?\\\ he asked Skywarp privately as he got their tickets.

//That’s another name bots refer to those with sigmas,\\\ Skywarp explained.  //We are also called ‘outliers’ as well.\\\

//That one sounds rather...degrading,\\\ Nightfire admitted as they moved to the waiting area.

//Unfortunately, there are bots that don’t like us.  Think we are abominations and such that believe we should be all locked up...or tightly controlled.\\\

//That’s terrible...it’s not like you had a  _ choice _ if you were created with one!\\\

//I know.  Fortunately, I have yet to meet any such bots.\\\

//They’d have a hard time catching you if you did.\\\

//Got that right!\\\  There was a big smile on the seeker’s face.

_ So bots like him face the same risk of persecution I would if they knew…. _ While it was comforting to know he wouldn’t be alone, it was incredibly sad as well.  No bot should be punished or looked down upon for something they didn’t have control over.

The trip back home was largely uneventful.  Only largely because Skywarp was acting a little odd.  He was studying bots like he did on the trip to Iacon, but this time, it was more like  _ staring _ .  Nightfire had to elbow him a few times to snap him out of it when his ‘target’ noticed it and started glaring back.  He eventually gave him the complex puzzle box to force the seeker to focus on something else for the remainder of the journey.  The last thing they needed was for a fight to break out due to Skywarp’s rudeness!

Fortunately, the puzzle box did succeed in keeping him distracted until they landed.  When he asked him privately why he was staring like that on the way back to their loft, Skywarp simply replied that the bots looked ‘hot’.  Nightfire had no idea what he meant by that.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know either….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update 'High Value' once I am back home on my normal computer. Should be tomorrow, Primus willing!


	10. Coding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Skywarp....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like posting something today.

Nightfire was worried about Skywarp. 

Ever since they had returned from their trip to Iacon nearly two Joors ago, the seeker had been acting oddly.  First, he stopped sharing a room with Thundercracker, insisting on making the spare berthroom his own.  His reasoning was that he needed his ‘own space’ now, insisting it had nothing to do with his twin’s snoring.  It was confusing, but they accepted it. 

Then the excessive preening started shortly after.  Skywarp would be standing in front of the mirror and fussing over every little dent and scratch for what felt like _breems!_   The teleporter would say he had to ‘look good’ for the ‘hot bots’ he meets.  He was nearly late for work a few times due to this behavior.  If it wasn’t for his teleportation sigma, he probably _would_ have been late at least once. 

The trouble didn’t end there either.  Skywarp, while usually a rather friendly bot, took the friendliness to a whole different level while at work.  Apparently, Posthaste started getting complaints about him making passes at bots, some rather lude.  It became so bad that all three of them got called in to his office one day. 

“Normally I don’t ask this kind of question,” Posthaste stated, glaring at Skywarp.  “But I think for everyone’s sanity, I need to.  How old are you?” 

Skywarp had shifted into a rather odd pose, in Nightfire’s opinion.  He was putting most of his weight on his left foot, his right leg at such an angle that one’s optics couldn’t help but to follow it up to his torso.  Left hand was on his hip, while the right was lightly touching his chest.  Head was lightly canted to one side, a soft expression on his face, while his wings were low and slightly forward. 

“Old enough…” Skywarp replied, a distinctive _purr_ in his tone. 

That and the posing seemed to be enough for Posthaste to put it together.  “Oh Primus,” he groaned, rubbing his face.  “You just hit fifty…didn’t you?” 

“Actually, sir,” Thundercracker corrected.  “We only recently turned forty….” 

Their boss blinked a few times as that sunk in.  “Great…a possible early activator!”  he finally sighed. 

Nightfire was quite confused.  So was Thundercracker, for that matter. 

“What…do you mean by that, sir?” the seeker asked. 

“What, your caretakers never told you about _courtship coding_?” 

Now that was a phrase he hadn’t heard before.  “To be honest, sir,” Nightfire admitted.  “The three of us didn’t exactly have a…um… _normal_ upbringing.” 

Now the boss bot had his face in both hands.  “Oh, just wonderful,” he lamented, his voice was slightly muffled.  After a moment he had lowered his hands to look at them directly.  “I’m dismissing the three of you for the day so you can get him to a medic to ensure there’s nothing _artificial_ causing his behavior!” 

“I can understand his brother, but why me?” Nightfire asked.  “I’m only five….” 

Posthaste was blinking again.  “Oh, you are in for a rough time kid,” he commented grimly.  “Sky looks like he may be an extreme case…and who knows how it will affect his twin once _he_ activates!  That said, if it is something artificial causing this, it may affect you as well, so best to play it safe.” 

“He has a point,” Thundercracker sighed.  “With everything we’ve been through, there is a chance this is not supposed to be happening.”  He reached out and snatched Skywarp by the arm.  “Come on, bro, time to visit a medic.” 

“But I don’t _need_ to see a medic!” Skywarp whined as he was pulled along.  “I feel fine!”  He managed to pull away and then pressed himself against the closest wall, his wings high and fluttering as he dragged a hand slowly down the wall.  “More than fine…actually….” 

“Oh for Pit’s sake!”  Thundercracker snarled as he grabbed him by both arms now and shoved him out the door. 

They heard Posthaste mutter a ‘good luck’ to them as the door closed behind them. 

\-- 

It took a bit of effort to get Skywarp to the clinic.  For one, he was resistant to going into is alt-mode, as he ‘couldn’t show off his body’ if he was in it.  Then he kept transforming _out_ of it whenever he saw a bot he wanted to ‘talk to’, which felt like every few nanos at a few points. 

After a ton of apologies and a lot of frustration, they were able get him to the clinic.  Airfix only had to take one look at him to know why they came in. 

“Courtship coding…rather early for him,” the flier muttered as he directed them to an examination room. 

“So this is _not_ normal?” Thundercracker asked, looking mentally exhausted already by this affair.  

“While activation age does vary, the average age is around fifty vorns,” Airfix informed them as he directed Skywarp to lay on the medical berth.  The seeker _immediately_ started ‘posing’ on it, to which Airfix rolled his optics.  “Activating at forty is rare, but not _unheard_ of to my knowledge.” 

“Is there a chance his activation is not ‘natural’?” 

“Considering your history? It’s possible,” Airfix admitted as he scanned Skywarp.  The seeker seemed to be _enjoying_ the attention, even stretched himself out as much as possible so the scan would get everywhere.  “However, courtship coding cannot be ‘turned off’ once it activates.” 

Nightfire groaned in unison with Thundercracker.  “So we have to live with him like this for the rest of our lives?”  Nightfire asked.  “And what exactly _is_ this coding anyway?” 

“To answer the second question first: it is basically when a bot becomes ‘open’ to forming relationships with other bots.  Especially ones of a more…intimate…level,” Airfix replied as he studied the scan results.  

At least, tried to.  He had some difficulty as Skywarp was now getting into his personal space.  The seeker was fluttering his wings, emitting a loud purr as he got so close that he was nearly rubbing against him. Airfix eventually grabbed him by the back of his neck and not-so-gently forced him to sit back down on the berth.  

Skywarp squawked a bit, looking a bit sad and hurt by the rejection, but that quickly passed and he as back to posing himself in rather…odd ways.  He was flaring his plating as he stretched and posed, exposing much of his protoform.  It made Nightfire uncomfortable. 

“So far not seeing anything unusual,” Airfix announced, ignoring the displays.  “I’ll check his enegon next, to be sure.  There’s a chance he’s suffering from a chemical imbalance.” 

As Airfix prepared to take a sample, Nightfire realized something.  “Wait…you mean he’ll become interested in this…interfacing…business?” Nightfire asked? 

Thundercracker was looking at him with shock.  “I’m surprised you know about that at your age,” he stated. 

“Blame Airfix,” Nightfire replied bluntly, pointing at him.  “He accidently gave me a datapad with a rather _fascinating_ story on it once.  It prompted a rather interesting conversation between me, him and Yarzon on the subject.” 

The flier was blushing a little.  “E-hem…To that question, yes he would.  As for the first question you asked previously,” he started as he grabbed Skywarp’s arm to take the sample.  Fortunately, Skywarp didn’t give him any trouble as a drew a bit of energon.  “No, Skywarp’s behavior _should_ calm down a bit after a few orns.” 

“That’s going to be a few orns of misery….,” Thundercracker groaned before asking.  “Am I at risk of activating early as well?” 

“While it is usually expected for twins to activate close to each other, it is not always the case.”  Airfix was putting the sample into a machine Nightfire didn’t recognize and activated it.  “Time of activation…and the intensity…can vary greatly between bots, even between twins.” 

“Considering how he’s been acting I’m surprised he hasn’t…acted…that way toward us,” Nightfire remarked. 

“For Thundercracker, it’s because he’s his twin,” Airfix explained.  “Since he naturally has a bond with him already.” 

“Well, that make’s sense,” Nightfre admitted.  “And me?” 

“It’s because your age.” 

Nightfire blinked at him confused.  “I think you need to elaborate a bit….” 

“Most bots that are ‘active’ will only act this way toward other bots that are also active,” Airfix explained.  “Since you’re only around five, this coding will eventually cause a…different…behavior in your case.” 

Nightfire wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.  “What…kind of behavior?”  Thundercracker was leaning forward with a curious expression himself. 

Airfix was now looking at him with sympathy.  “While the full purpose of this coding still baffles researchers, there is one ‘benefit’ to it that has been observed, though I don’t see it as often now in the city.”  He took a vent before continuing.  “Bots that are active become sensitive to the wellbeing and safety of the youngest of the community.  It is strongest toward those that are under a deca-vorn…and living within their close-knit group.” 

_Oh scrap._   He fit in _both_ those criteria. 

“Wait…are you saying Warp will start treating ‘Fire like a sparkling?” Thundercracker asked. 

_Oh no…._   Was this what Posthaste was talking about? 

“Perhaps not to _quite_ that extreme.”  Airfix had glanced back at Skywarp, looking not so certain on that.  “At the very least, he will become protective of him.  Warp is clearly one of the more extreme activations I’ve seen so you may want to prepare yourself for some…embarrassment.” 

Nightfire groaned.  “How soon should I expect this…phase…to start?” he asked with a hint of dread in his tone. 

“How long has he been like this?” 

“Almost two joors.” 

A sigh.  “Anytime now then.  I wouldn’t be surprised if it started tonight, actually.” 

Nightfire uttered a few curse words, a couple of them Quintesson.  “Please tell me this is due to a chemical balance….” he half muttered, half whined.  “Surely there’s something you can give him to ‘fix’ that if that was the case right?” 

On cue, the machine Airfix put the sample in earlier made a beeping sound, the monitor displaying the results.  “Unfortunately, it appears this is a natural activation,” Airfix announced after reading the results, a hint of sympathy in his tone.  “And such, the best thing we can do is just let it run its course.” 

“But that means he won’t really be able to work until this coding calms the frag down,” Thundercracker lamented. 

“I think Posthaste will understand, considering he saw how he was first hand,” Nightfire pointed out.  “The problem, is the trouble he could get himself into in the meantime.” 

“Considering he’s been flirting with almost every bot he saw, it’s only a matter of time someone took offense and decked him one…or worse,” Thundercracker lamented. 

“Therefore, I strongly suggest one of you stay with him at all times,” Airfix insisted. Then he apparently remembered just who they were talking about.  “At least…as best you can, until he gets over the worse of it.” 

_Yeah…we’ll be lucky if we can keep him in our sight, let alone within arm’s reach, especially when out in public._  

Looking over at Thundercracker, he saw the seeker had the same expression of ‘we’re fragged’ as he did. 

\-- 

The trip home felt like it took even longer, no thanks to Skywarp.  By then the evening crowd was out and that meant a lot more targets for seeker to flirt with.  Traveling by alt-mode proved to be impossible, so Thundercracker took to keeping a firm hold on Skywarp’s arm as they traveled the rest of the way on foot.  Thankfully, Skywarp’s flirting obsessed processor seemed to be unable to focus enough to teleport. 

This time. 

Once they got home, Thundercracker retreated to his room to call Posthaste, to let him know what was going on and make the necessary arrangements.  It was while he was doing that, that Nightfire noticed a shift in Skywarp’s behavior.  He had started to roam the loft and inspect everything.  What for, Nightfire didn’t know.  At least at first.  As he watched the seeker, it slowly dawned on him on what Skywarp was doing.  

He was looking for safety hazards. 

“Skywarp, those are fine,” Nightfire informed him when the seeker started fiddling with the viewscreen cables.  “Leave them alone.” 

“But you could _trip_ on them!” Skywarp insisted, barely glancing up at him. 

“Warp…I know how to watch where I am going,” Nightfire sighed.  “I’m not a sparkling that is just learning how to function!”  When the seeker appeared to ignore him, he walked over and pulled him away before he inadvertently did any damage with his ‘good intentions’. 

“I know it’s asking a lot of you, but for goodness sake…use your processor!” he griped, keeping a hold of him. 

Skywarp seemed a bit annoyed, but then his expression changed to one of concern.  Before he could ask him what was wrong Skywarp had twisted out of his grip and was now examining _him_. 

“Warp…what are you….” 

“You’re _filthy!_ ” Skywarp declared, looking horrified. 

“I am _not!”_ Nightfire countered.  “I washed this morning!” 

“That was this morning and you clearly missed some spots!  You got crud in your seams too!” 

He was about to counter that most mornings Thundercracker had to drag him into the washracks to get clean.  ‘I’m a dark colored bot! I can get away with not washing every day!’ he would say.  Then he remembered that, since this coding kicked in, Skywarp had been bathing every morning and evening.  So…he couldn’t use that against him. 

“I’ll take care of it in the morning,” he countered instead, starting to turn around. 

There was a gasp of horror from the seeker.  “You intend to go to recharge dirty like that!  Unacceptable!” 

“A little dirt is not going to-“  He was interrupted when Skywarp suddenly grabbed him.  Before he knew it, Skywarp was sitting on the couch and he had placed him between his legs on the floor.  

“Warp!  Let me go!”  Nightfire protested as he tried to free himself.  It was no good though.  Skywarp had crossed his legs in such a way that while his feet were in front of him and between his legs, his knees were behind his shoulders and winglets.  

He was effectively pinned. 

Then the seeker started to preen him. 

Nightfire shuddered as he felt him start to drag the tip of his claws down his seams.  It didn’t hurt, nor it was necessarily _uncomfortable_.  Just…he couldn’t think of the word for it.  That Skywarp was humming while he was doing this was _not_ helping any! 

“OK, guys.” He heard Thundercracker call out.  “Posthaste agreed to arrange our schedule so that-“  The blue seeker stopped short when he saw them.  “Um…” 

Nightfire gave him a ‘help me’ look. 

“Neh uh…,” Thundercracker said, shaking his head, though he had a smirk on his face.  “So long as he’s focused on taking care of you, he’s not causing problems elsewhere.  Therefore, I’m staying out of this!” 

“Oh, thanks a lot, Thundercracker!” Nightfire scowled, adding softly.  “You _sia’n gaa_ ….” 

He felt a brief faint bit of pain as Skywarp flicked him on the back of the head.  “Now, now,” Skywarp was scolding.  “Young bots like you don’t use language like that.” 

_Says the one that asked me to teach him those very words._  

With how Thundercracker was now laughing at him, it was clear he really wasn’t going to be rescued from this.  All he could do was fold his arms and sulk…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> tear gear


End file.
